Sauvé par l'ennemie
by Agrippine57
Summary: Hermione a 20 ans. Lors d'une mission donnée par le ministère, elle trouve un journal intime qui va la persuader de l'innocence d'un accusé. Elle va alors tout faire pour le sauver... HGDM
1. Vraie ou fausse accusation?

Sauvé par l'ennemie.

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire.

Résumé: Hermione a 20 ans. Lors de son travail au service du ministère de la magie, elle découvre un journal intime qui va la convaincre de l'innocence d'un accusé. Elle va alors tout mettre en oeuvre pour le sauver...

Rating: Je me demandais si on pouvait changer en cours de route? J'ai mis K+ et je pense m'y tenir, mais comme elle n'est pas tout à fait terminer je ne sais pas encore ce qui peut me passer par la tête. lol

Blabla: Voilà une autre fic de ma part. Il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus venu sur ce site... Je me suis un peu remis à relire les autres fics, puis je me suis rappelée que j'en avais faite une (une décision incomprise) mais... Je ne l'ai pas fini et ça fait tellement longtemps que je me souviens plus de la fin que je voulais faire, je pense que je vais l'abandonner. En attendant, j'ai déjà écrit trois chapitres de celle là, et si jamais je n'ai pas assez de review je la supprimerai et je supprimerai l'autre aussi! Au moins je saurais que je dois lire les fics pas les écrire bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1:** Vraie ou fausse accusation?

- Voyons voir si tu nies toujours les faits après avoir pris du véritasérum...,s'écria le juge.

Le jeune homme accusé voulait crier qu'il était innocent, qu'il n'avait rien d'un criminel, ce ne sont pourtant pas ces mots là qui sortirent de sa bouche:

- C'est moi le coupable.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, une jeune sorcière répondant au nom d'Hermione Granger s'était préparé à sortir au restaurant avec son copain. Elle s'était faite belle pour l'occasion car elle attendait en effet quelque chose de lui. _« Quand est ce qu'il va me demander en mariage? » _Et oui! Hermione était certes jeune, mais misait déjà tout sur la relation avec Calvin, un moldu rencontré un an plus tôt.

Elle exercait le métier d'auror bien que. Voldemort ait été vaincu quelques temps auparavant, il ne restait qu'à « chasser » les mangemorts encore en vie. Elle tenait donc à passer du temps avec Calvin. Cependant Calvin était médecin et ne trouvait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer.

_« J'aimerai tellement qu'il lâche un peu son travail,pour passer du temps avec moi... Quelle belle preuve d'amour ce serait... »_

Elle ne lui avait pas avouer qu'elle était une sorcière, attendant le moment propice à cette révélation. Hermione voulait effectivement s'assurer qu'il tenait assez à elle pour l'accepter comme elle était. Elle sortit de son appartement et rejoignit Calvin qui l'attendait dans sa voiture en bas.

- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu tout ce temps, tu es sublime, s'exclama-t-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Merci.

La conversation fut vite interrompue par le téléphone portable de Calvin. « Allô?... D'accord j'arrive tout de suite » il raccrocha et adressa à Hermione un regard désolé.

- Ecoute Hermione...

- Non ça va j'ai compris, c'est l'hôpital c'est ça?

- Gagné! Je suis désolé mais c'est urgent, on reporte le restaurant?, demanda Calvin plein d'espoir.

- Bien sûr, comme d'habitude. A la prochaine.

Et elle sortit de la voiture sans un autre mot. Elle entra dans son appartement et s'écroula sur le canapé les larmes aux yeux... _« Il ne comprendra décidément jamais... Harry va encore me dire que Calvin n'est pas un bon gars pour moi si je lui raconte cette courte soirée. »_ soupira-t-elle. En effet, Harry était devenu son confident, et ils s'amusaient à passer des soirées entières à parler de leur vie respective. Lui, allait bientôt se marier avec Ginny et c'était un bonheur assez écrasant pour Hermione qui souffrait de solitude depuis que ces deux là ne se lâchaient plus. Ron avait été tué lors de la grande bataille finale. Hermione a longtemps été abattue par cette épreuve mais s'est ressaisit lors de sa rencontre avec Calvin en se disant que Ron n'aimerait pas la voir déprimer comme cela.

C'est alors qu'elle vit un hibou au bord de la fenêtre, une lettre à la patte.

_Mlle Granger,_

_Nous venons d'arrêter un jeune homme qui vient d'avouer le meurtre de sa mère. Bien sûr,il n'a avoué que sous l'effet du véritasérum. Nous vous prions de vous rendre à son appartement et de le fouiller pour peut-être trouver d'autres indices sur d'autres meurtres non résolus ces derniers temps. L'adresse est 18 chemin de traverse._

_Soyez prudente._

_Le ministère de la magie._

Contente d'avoir du travail pour penser à autre chose que Calvin, Hermione décida de s'y rendre de suite. Elle se changea rapidement, jetant rageusement la jolie robe qu'elle avait mis pour Calvin puis transplana.

L'appartement où elle atterrit était parfaitement rangé. Il était décoré avec goût. Cependant elle fut surprise de ne voir aucune photo sur les meubles ou accrochée au mur. _« …tonnant. J'ai rarement vu une maison sans photo de ses habitants ou de la famille de ses habitants. »_ Elle regarda un peu partout dans le salon, salle à manger, cuisine.. Mais ne trouva rien. _« On dirait qu'il n'habitait même pas ici tellement c'est trop bien rangé et dénué de vie. » _Elle décida de s'attaquer à la chambre, mais ses recherches furent vaines également.

Elle prononça alors un sort consistant à faire apparaître ce dont on a besoin, au cas où ce qu'elle cherchait était trop bien caché. En l'occurrence, à ce moment elle pensait à trouver un indice. Le tiroir d'une commode s'ouvrit alors brutalement. _« J'ai pourtant déjà cherché dans ce tiroir... A moins que... »_ En effet il y avait un « faux fond », cachant un journal intime. Décidant de le lire avant de s'endormir chez elle, elle transplana.

Hermione s'assit confortablement dans le fauteuil et se mit à lire page par page. Elle découvrit alors un jeune homme sans aucune confiance en lui et surtout qui ne cherchait pas à faire du mal malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître. _« J'en ai marre d'insulter tout le monde sous prétexte que je dois me « sentir supérieur » comme me l'enseigne père. Je ne veux pas être comme lui. Je n'ai pas d'amis, ce que je comprends vu mon sale caractère... Pourtant j'aimerai tellement en avoir, et trouver une femme que j'aimerai toute ma vie... On ne m'aime que pour mon argent... Je veux arrêter de vivre... »  
_  
Plus elle lisait, plus elle était convaincu que ce n'était pas lui le coupable. _« Père a encore frappé mère. Je ne dois pas le laisser faire! Mère est la seule qui m'aime vraiment, qui sait me redonner confiance, qui me protège. Je dois faire de même, même si j'ai peur que mon père me tue, comme il menace de faire si souvent avec ma mère. » _Elle fut stupéfaite par la dernière phrase du journal: _« __Je ne veux pu être un Malfoy. Père vient de tuer ma seule raison de vivre. »_

S'en était trop pour Hermione. Non seulement elle était sûre qu'il n'avait pas tué sa mère, de plus elle venait de découvrir une autre facette de son pire ennemi de toujours. Elle s'endormit très vite, lasse de se poser autant de questions.

Le lendemain, elle se rendit au ministère dans l'espoir de parler avec Malfoy, bien que cette idée l'écoeurait au plus haut point. Après avoir remis son rapport au ministère, elle se rendit dans la salle où Malfoy attendait sa sentence. Elle entra dans la pièce et le vit, assis sur une chaise en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

-Bonjour, dit elle d'une voix timide.  
Drago se retourna et fit face à Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez? Vous venez m'annoncer que je dois me rendre à Azkaban tout de suite? Ils envoient des aussi jolies filles pour annoncer ça?

- Malfoy, je suis persuadée que tu n'es pas coupable, bien que tu ais avoué avec le véritasérum. Je te promets que je vais trouver une solution pour te sortir de là.

Drago la regarda un moment, et se dit qu'elle ne lui était pas étrangère. Puis la façon de parler et de se comporter lui rappela qui elle était. Toute sa rancœur envers elle s'échappa:

- Je retire immédiatement ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Granger, tu n'es pas jolie. Je tenais à rectifier car je t'ai vu rougir et je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoir.

- Malfoy, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit? Je veux te sauver même si je ne te supporte pas! Je n'aime pas les injustices et je compte régler cette affaire, répondit elle, sans faire attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Que tu es naïve, tu n'y arriveras pas. Et puis laisse moi mourir en paix. Merci.  
Il se retourna vers la fenêtre et ne lui adressa plus la parole. Hermione était étonnée de voir à quel point il n'avait plus envie de se battre.

- Je me battrais quand même, que tu le veuilles ou non je te sauverai malgré la haine que j'éprouve à ton égard. On se reverra crois-moi. A ce soir...

Elle sortit sans un mot de plus. Drago n'en revenait pas. _« Ma pire ennemie veut me sauver? J'aurais tout vu. Qu'est ce qu'elle m'énerve avec son air supérieur. Elle me répugne. Mais... Pourquoi « A ce soir? » »_


	2. Une fuite organisée

**Sauvé par l'ennemie.**

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire.

Rating: K+ pour l'instant.

Blabla: J'ai remarqué que le premier chapitre était bien court et je pense que je me suis bien rattrapée avec celui là. merci pour vos reviews très encourageante. Pau Eihm, c'est vrai que j'écris pour moi-même… Mais si elle ne plait pas je vois pas l'intérêt de la publier sur ce site! Je peux très bien la garder sur mon ordi et continuer à la faire lire juste à mes proches. C'est seulement pour éviter d'encombrer ce site pour rien que je souhaite voir si il y a des lecteurs ou non. Mais ta review m'a fait plaisir et m'a rebousté j'avoue J Tu as raison et je vais essayer de ne plus faire de chantage pour avoir des reviews Merci énormément aussi à Caella, Khalya, Mione2509, Pepitaa et MissGranger33 :D Voilà la suite.

Résumé des précédents événements : Après une mission pour le ministère, Hermione tombe sur le journal intime de Drago Malefoy. Une fois le journal lu, elle est persuadée de son innocence et veut l'aider à s'en sortir, même si sous l'emprise du véritasérum il a avoué sa culpabilité. Elle va le voir et découvre alors qu'il n'a aucun espoir et souhaite qu'elle le laisse tranquille, mais elle n'abandonne pas…

* * *

**Chapitre 2:** Une fuite organisée.

Hermione venait de sortir de la salle et se précipitait déjà vers la sortie. _« Non mais pour qui il se prend! Je veux l'aider il devrait être content. Décidément, si l'injustice ne me dérangeait pas, je le laisserai périr. » _

Elle transplana et atterrit alors à Pré-au-Lard. L'heure tournait elle se précipita donc vers le chemin qui menait à Poudlard. Elle arriva alors devant une cabane modeste..

- Hagrid! Tu es là??, se mit-elle à crier en approchant.

- HERMIONE!!, s'écria une voix juste derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna d'une traite.

- Tu m'as fait peur!!, dit-elle une main sur le cœur. Mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir… J'aurais un service à te demander. Seulement, promet moi de ne me poser AUCUNE question. Je te raconterai peut être dans un futur lointain quand je pourrais en rire.

- Hermione, quelle bêtise as-tu encore prévu de faire?

- J'agis toujours intelligemment tu le sais, répondit-elle le sourire au lèvre. C'est très important. J'aimerai savoir où trouver un Hippogriffe….

Drago venait de fermer les yeux quand il entendit la fenêtre s'ouvrir doucement. Il se leva et regarda ce qui avait provoqué son ouverture. _« oh non pas elle… »_ En effet, devant lui se tenait Hermione, baguette à la main, perchée sur un Hippogriffe.

- Bon Malfoy on a pas toute la nuit je te signale, alors dépêche toi de grimper sur Dick..

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend miss-je-fais-mon-intéressante? Tu veux m'emmener où? Je ne monterai jamais sur cette… créature et puis j'ai pas envie de me salir en te touchant, répondit-il dégoûté.

- Si j'avais le temps je filmerai ta tête de sale trouillard prétentieux. Mais je ne l'ai pas alors tu vas te bouger et MONTER tout de suite au lieu de donner des excuses à trois mornilles cinquante, s'énerva-t-elle. Si tu ne viens pas je te ferai souffrir. J'ai une baguette et toi pas, je te signale.

- Je ne suis pas un trouillard sale sang-de-bourbe, répliqua-t-il tout en posant un pied sur le dos de l'hippogriffe, loin d'être sûr de lui.

Hermione sourit intérieurement car elle savait très bien que la provocation pourrait pousser Drago à la suivre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut être inconfortable…

-Ferme la Malfoy, je ne veux pu t'entendre.

Ils volèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes, sans s'adresser un mot, puis Hermione dirigea l'hippogriffe pour qu'il atterrisse dans une clairière complètement perdue au milieu de nulle part. Ils descendirent du dos de Dick et Hermione l'attacha à un poteau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? Et que vas-tu faire de truc?

- Truc a un nom. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Dick, Hagrid viendra le chercher demain. Maintenant que nous sommes loin du ministère nous pouvons transplaner jusque chez moi.

- Pas question. Maintenant que tu m'as libéré je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Je ne te remercie pas puisque je ne t'avais rien demandé au départ de toute façon.

- Tu vas me suivre et sans un mot. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'énerves, mais je compte éclaircir cette affaire, et pour ça je dois te garder sous la main. Une fois que je pourrais prouver ton innocence, je te ramènerai au ministère, dit-elle d'une traite sans faire attention à la tête que faisait Drago.

Et voyant qu'il allait rétorquer quelque chose, elle lança:

- _Silencio_! Voilà maintenant tu ne dis plus rien, tu me suis et je m'en fous de ce que tu as à répondre.

Elle l'attrapa et ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans un appartement assez grand. Des tonnes de livres trainaient un peu partout, ainsi que des parchemins et des objets moldus dont Drago ignorait l'utilité.

- Bon alors je te préviens Malfoy, j'ai lancé un sort pour que TOI, tu ne puisses pas sortir d'ici. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis donc il faut que tu te fasses le plus discret possible. Tout d'abord je voudrais changer ton apparence. Je vais te teindre les cheveux en noir, et te brunir la peau. Enlève ton tee shirt, pendant que j'essaye de me rappeler du sort qui consiste à teindre les cheveux.

Drago ne bougea pas, la regardant parler comme si elle en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Il la regarda de haut en bas, elle avait toujours ses cheveux touffus apparemment impossible à coiffer. Elle avait seulement le visage et le corps qui était devenu un peu plus femme. Elle était naturel et n'était pas forcément extrêmement belle… _« ça change de ne pas avoir en face de moi une belle femme parfaite, maquillée comme un pot de peinture juste pour me plaire… »_ Il sourit à cette idée et vit qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils:

- Bon c'est pas que je n'aime pas parler toute seule mais tu pourrais quand même dire un mot, dit-elle sèchement.

Drago la regarda consternée, et fit un geste pour montrer sa baguette, un sourire narquois au lèvre.

- ah oui je suis bête des fois, répondit elle en se tapant le front. J'avais oublié le sort. _Annulatio_!

- Ça fait du bien, dit il tout sourire. Alors pour te répondre, ça ne me fait pas tellement plaisir de devenir moche mais…

-Qui t'a dit que tu seras moche?? Demanda-t-elle un sourcil levé.

- Granger, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué je suis le plus beau. Alors me changer physiquement implique donc forcément que je vais devenir plus moche. Et pourquoi voulais tu que j'enlève mon tee shirt?

- Quelle prétention, soupira-t-elle. Je veux tester un sort, donc tu vas te mettre de l'auto bronzant et je vais mettre un sort pour qu'il dure. Tiens, dit elle en lui tendant un tube. Vas dans la salle de bain, étale toi ça sur tout le corps et reviens.

Elle soupira à nouveau en le voyant trainer des pieds pour aller à la salle de bain. _« Il pourrait y mettre du sien, je l'ai sauvé quand même… » _Puis le sort pour teindre les cheveux lui revint en tête.

- Ah attend! _Teintio Blacko_, s'écria-t-elle toute fière d'elle devant les cheveux de Drago qui était devenu très noir.

Drago arriva à la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Il poussa un cri en voyant à quoi il ressemblait. _« Pff.. C'est bien parce que je ne veux pas me faire prendre et retourner là bas. »_ Il enleva son tee shirt ainsi que son pantalon et étala ce qu'Hermione lui avait donné. Il allait finir quand Hermione entra.

- Oh pardon, dit elle en rougissant, le voyant muni seulement d'un boxer. Je me demandais pourquoi tu as crié…

- Je suis seulement horrifié de voir la tête que j'ai, répliqua-t-il ne semblant pas perturber par le fait qu'il se trouvait en boxer devant elle.

Hermione hocha la tête, lança le sort pour que l'auto bronzant tienne. Elle regarda alors son bras:

- Mais… Tu n'as pas la marque! Je ne comprends pas! Tout le monde disait que tu étais un mangemort.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut miss je sais tout. Pour ta gouverne, en théorie je servais Voldemort mais je ne voulais pas la marque. Je faisais semblant, et je leur ai fais avalé le fait que je ne la voulais pas car je m'étais rapproché des gens de l'ordre et que je ne voulais pas éveiller les soupçons. J'inventais alors de toute pièce des conversations entendues entre certaines personnes de l'ordre. Mon père me croyait car il a toujours été naïf concernant les Malfoy et ne pouvait penser au fait que je ne voulais pas servir le Lord. Je n'ai jamais voulu servir quelqu'un d'ailleurs. Je suis le seul maitre de moi-même.

Hermione fut surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire mais ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête à nouveau. Puis elle sortit précipitamment car on venait de sonner à la porte. Elle ouvrit et fut surprise de trouver Calvin avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il l'embrassa et lui demanda:

- Bonsoir Hermione, je te dérange?

- heu ben heu.. Non pourquoi?, balbutia-t-elle.

- Tu as l'air gênée pourtant. Tu sais si c'est pour hier je m'excuse, mais c'est important le travail tu comprends?

- Oui oui… Heu non mais… J'ai de la visite. C'est un… ami de mon ancienne école, arriva-t-elle à dire.

Calvin entra et regarda autour pour apercevoir cet ami. A ce moment, Drago sortit de la salle de bain:

- ça ne marche pas ton auto truc je suis toujours aussi pâle Gran…

- Pourquoi ton « ami » a senti le besoin de se mettre en boxer dans ta salle de bain?, interrompit Calvin les sourcils froncés.

- Non mais c'est pas ce que tu crois! Il est venu me voir car… Il a une petite amie et voulait savoir heu comment devenir plus bronzé pour lui plaire. C'est tout je t'assure! C'est seulement un ami je te promet.

Drago faillit s'étouffer en entendant le mot ami sortir de la bouche de Hermione. Il commença alors à rire, ce qui ne plut apparemment pas à Calvin.

- A ce que je vois ça le fait rire que tu me mentes sur votre soi disant amitié. Je vois donc ce que tu fais pendant ton temps libre Hermione. Je suis déçu que tu me trompes dans mon dos comme ça.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte tandis qu'Hermione sentait la colère monter.

- NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT! Tu me prends pour qui?? Même si tu as l'air de préférer ton travail à moi, j'ai TOUJOURS, tu m'entends; TOUJOURS été fidèle! J'ai fait des concessions pour toi ça me désole que tu n'aies pas confiance! Maintenant vas retrouver ton hôpital chéri et tu pourras revenir me parler une fois que t'auras compris ce que tu me fais et puis…

Elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle vit un hibou rentrer par la fenêtre une lettre accrochée à la patte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un hibou vient faire dans ton appartement?, s'écria-t-il les yeux ronds.

- Mais… c'est un moldu Granger! Je vois que tu aimes les gens de ton espèce…, répliqua Drago un sourire narquois au lèvre. Bon je crois qu'elle ne veut plus de toi alors aurevoir, dit il à Calvin voyant qu'Hermione n'osait plus bouger.

Il ferma alors la porte au nez de Calvin et se retourna:

- Alors Granger t'as perdu ta langue? Ça va me faire des vacances c'est bien, répliqua-t-il joyeux.

- Je ne l'ai pas perdu Malfoy désolé pour tes vacances.

Elle s'approcha du hibou et lut la lettre:  
_  
Bonsoir Miss Granger,_

_Nous venons de récupérer un jeune enfant âgé de 8 ans. Il est orphelin, nous avons alors pensé à ce que vous le gardiez le temps qu'on lui trouve une famille d'accueil et que l'affaire de ses parents __tués soient résolues, comme vous n'avez pas énormément de travail en ce moment. Nous espérons que vous acceptez cette mission et nous savons que vous la mènerez au mieux. Si vous l'acceptez, vous êtes priée de vous rendre demain au ministère._

_Merci par avance._

_Le ministère de la magie.  
_  
Hermione soupira et mit la lettre sur la table du salon.

- Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'un enfant…

- Tu parles de quel enfant là?, demanda Drago

- De toi imbécile! Tu es même pire qu'un enfant. Demain j'irai chercher un enfant que le ministère m'a chargé de garder le temps qu'une famille d'accueil le veuille bien. Ah au fait, l'auto bronzant fait son effet petit à petit c'est pour ça que tu étais encore pâle tout à l'heure. Voilà je pense t'avoir tout dit, maintenant je vais m'éviter tes petites remarques et je vais aller dormir. Tu dors sur le canapé au fait.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et entra dans sa chambre, tout en claquant la porte.

_« Quel caractère. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ici avec Granger »_ pensa-t-il en soupirant. Il se coucha sur le canapé et sourit à l'idée qu'Hermione venait de mettre à la porte son petit ami moldu, _« comment une fille comme elle a réussi à avoir un copain? Ces moldus… Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est une belle fille… »_ Il s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla tristement, repensant à la veille. _« Si seulement tout cela était un rêve… » _Elle se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle vit alors un jeune homme méconnaissable: les cheveux noirs et la peau…Orange! Elle éclata alors de rire, ce qui réveilla l'ancien serpentard.

- Même ton rire fait pitié Granger.

- Oh ça va.. Avant de parler tu devrais aller te regarder dans le miroir…

Il courut à la salle de bain et cria:

- NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE COULEUR?? Tu l'as fait exprès c'est ça? TU VAS ME LE PAYER.

- Ahahahaha… Désolée… J'avais oublié de préciser que l'auto bronzant avait tendance à donner une peau orangée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais arranger ça.

Elle s'avança alors en tendant sa baguette. Il recula d'un pas, craintif.

- N'aies pas peur, je vais transformer la couleur… _Brunio colorus_!

Et Drago devint alors plus brun qu'orange à son grand soulagement.

- Au fait Malfoy, dorénavant tu t'appelles Donovan Marcus. Et devant d'autres personnes, on s'appelle par nos prénoms d'accord? Je ne veux pas éveiller des doutes…

- D'accord mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être plus gentil quand même.

- Toi et ta fierté... Bon la cuisine est par là si tu as faim. Moi je me rends au ministère. A tout à l'heure.

- Ouais c'est ça, marmonna-t-il.

Hermione transplana jusqu'au ministère. Elle vit des tonnes d'affiches au mur comportant une photo de Drago et écrit en dessous « Recherche meurtrier ». Elle sourit et entra dans le bureau du ministre.

- Bonjour monsieur le ministre. Je viens récupérer un enfant dont vous me confiez la garde.

- Bonjour Miss Granger. Il est dans la pièce à côté. Faites attention à lui, il possède énormément de pouvoir et je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, répondit elle.

Elle se rendit alors dans la pièce d'à côté et vit alors un jeune enfant aux cheveux bruns avec des beaux yeux bleus.

- Bonjour toi! Contente de te voir…

Le jeune enfant ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de sourire et de lui prendre la main. Elle comprit qu'il était d'accord pour partir avec elle. Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle s'adressa au petit:

- Je m'appelle Hermione mais tu peux m'appeler Mione. Et toi comment tu t'appelles?

-Gordon.

Elle lui sourit et remarqua Harry qui se dirigeait vers eux.

- Mione! Que je suis content de te voir! Alors je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Gordon… Comment tu vas?

- Ca peut aller… mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour t'expliquer! On se voit demain si tu veux? On mange ensemble à midi?

-C'est d'accord, répondit il inquiet par le fait qu'elle n'allait pas très bien. J'espère que tu iras mieux . Et pour Gordon c'est moi qui t'ai recommandé. Je sais qu'on peut avoir confiance en toi ma Mione. Allez je suis aussi pressé. A demain!

- A demain Harry…

Il la serrra contre lui et partit d'un pas pressé. _« S'il savait ce que j'ai fait, il n'aurait plus confiance… »_ pensa-t-elle.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait? Demanda Gordon.

- Rien? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Comme ça…


	3. Les vrais visages

**Sauvé par l'ennemie.**

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire.

Rating: K+ pour l'instant.

* * *

Chapitre 3: Les vrais visages

Hermione transplana devant la porte de son appartement et s'accroupit pour parler à Gordon.

- Bon je te préviens, il y a un homme qui habite temporairement chez moi. Fais moi confiance, il n'est pas méchant. Son vrai nom est Draco Malfoy mais il faut l'appeler Donovan, d'accord? Il est un peu rustre donc n'y prêtes pas trop attention. Et puis..

Mais elle fut interrompue par un énorme bruit provenant de son appartement. Ils rentrèrent rapidement et Hermione éclata de rire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Draco était étendu parterre un mixeur à la main, une étagère lui était tombé dessus.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Malfoy?

- Mais c'est affreux ce truc Granger! Je voulais voir ce que c'était et en appuyant sur le bouton il s'est mis à bouger tout seul dans tous les sens.

- ... ce qui n'explique pas ce que tu fais avec une étagère sur toi, répondit Hermione.

- Il a eu peur et s'est accroché à la seule chose à proximité qui était l'étagère, affirma Gordon.

Hermione et Draco écarquillèrent les yeux et regardèrent Gordon, qui avait affirmé cela avec un naturel déstabilisant.

- Bon c'est pas tout Malfoy mais tu vas ranger tout ça, pendant que je vais prendre une bonne douche pour mettre toutes ces informations en ordre dans ma tête.

Draco la regarda d'un air mauvais, marmonna quelque chose et commença à ranger à contre cœur, pendant qu'Hermione s'enfermait dans la salle de bain. _" Bla bla bla, qu'est ce qu'elle me tape sur le système cette sang de bourbe"_

- C'est quoi une sang de bourbe?, demanda Gordan à Draco.

- Quoi? Où as tu entendu ce mot?

Gordon, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à sa question, ne jugea bon de répondre à Draco et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision, l'air de rien. _"Bizarre ce gamin..."_

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Elle prit une fiole et versa son contenu dans un verre.

- Malfoy, juste pour vérifier quelque chose qui ferait avancer mon enquête concernant ton innocence. Bois ça.

- En quoi boire de l'eau avance ton enquête, demanda Draco les sourcils froncés.

Mais voyant le regard sévère d'Hermione, il s'exécuta et but d'une traite.

- As tu tué ta mère?

- Oui, c'est moi le coupable, répondit-il machinalement.

Draco regarda alors Hermione les yeux écarquillés. Aucun autre son ne sortait, il bouillonnait. Gordon regarda la scène, regarda Draco...

- Mione, son esprit est bizarre là, j'aime pas ça, s'exclama-t-il. On dirait... Qu'il n'est plus lui même à l'intérieur.

Hermione rassura Gordon et lui dit que l'effet allait s'estomper en quelques minutes.

- J'ai compris pourquoi tu as avoué ce que tu n'avais pas fait Malfoy, heureusement que tu es là Gordon pour confirmer mes soupçons.

- Explique moi Granger !

Mais à ce moment là, quelqu'un sonna. Hermione se précipita à la porte en priant pour que ce ne soit pas Calvin...

- Harry!! Mais.. que fais tu ici? On n'avait pas dit qu'on se voyait demain midi?

- Si si mais je fais une petite pause donc j'ai voulu passer voir ma meilleure amie. Je peux rentrer?, demanda Harry inquiet de son comportement bizarre.

- Heu ben oui bien sûr vas y allez., marmonna-t-elle.

Harry entra et aperçut alors Draco. Ne sachant pas qui était cet inconnu, il lui tendit la main et se présenta:

- Enchanté, Harry.

- Ouais, répondit Draco en se retenant de ne pas lui broyer la main.

- Et toi c'est quoi ton nom? Je ne t'ai jamais vu! Tu es un ami d'Hermione? Depuis combien de temps?

- Oh Harry, il est timide ne lui pose pas autant de question, répliqua Hermione, angoissée à l'idée qu'il reconnaisse Malfoy.

- Je ne suis pas ami avec elle, répondit Draco, énervé par ce qu'Hermione venait dire. Et je m'appelle Donovan.

- Que fais tu là alors?, interrogea Harry perplexe.

- En fait c'est un cousin américain très très lointain qui vient de perdre ses parents, il était un peu perdu à Londres donc j'ai décidé de le prendre un peu en main jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y fasse.

- Très bien. Bon je venais aussi t'informer Mione, que nous pensons que Malfoy est l'assassion des parents de Gordon.

Draco et Hermione ouvrirent la bouche de surprise en même temps, ne sachant que dire. Gordon, quant à lui, resta calme.

- Non ce n'est pas Draco, répondit le gamin.

- Comment le sais tu? Tu connais Draco?, s'interrogea Harry.

Gordon lui adressa un regard vide et reporta son attention sur la télé.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être le bienvenue ici, je m'en vais Mione. A demain peut être.

Et Harry transplana sans attendre de réponse, probablement vexé par la réaction de Gordon. Hermione se retourna vers Draco les yeux ronds.

- Est ce que...?

Mais Gordon l'interrompit:

- Mione, arrête d'être toujours contre Draco. Il n'a commis aucun crime et en est bien incapable. Il n'aime pas les ordres, et n'aurait surement pas agi de lui même. Il aime être méchant pour se prêter une fausse carapace dur, que personne n'oserait percé. Il aime seulement la tranquillité dans le fond. Il est prétentieux et arrogant mais tient beaucoup aux personnes qu'il aime et il les protègera jusqu'à la mort.

- Gordon tu ne peux connaitre une personne autant rien qu'en le voyant cinq minutes. Ne dis pas de bêtises et cesse de vouloir le défendre, tu pourrais le regretter.

- Moi si, Mione! Toi tu es en manque d'affection, ainsi qu'en manque constant d'adrénaline. Tu aimes aider les gens et peu importe si eux ne t'aident pas en retour. Tu es sans cesse en quête de connaissance nouvelle, et surtout au fond de toi, tu sais que Draco est quelqu'un de gentil.

Draco ne disait toujours rien. Il écoutait Gordon débiter ses paroles le concernant lui et Hermione. Il était étonné par l'intelligence de ce gamin, jamais personne jusqu'ici n'avait compris pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il observa Hermione qui rougissait à vue d'œil et se dit qu'il avait touché bon aussi sur ce qu'elle cachait également.

- J'ai faim, on va déjeuner dans le restaurant du coin, bredouilla-t-elle. Prenez vos manteaux et on y va. Malfoy tu peux sortir seulement quand je suis avec toi, le sort s'annule.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors au restaurant, attablé tous les trois, quand une serveuse arriva.

- Bonjour, que désirez vous?, demanda-t-elle un sourire charmeur adressé à Draco sur les lèvres.

- Trois steak frites, merci, répondit Hermione blasée par ces serveuses qui n'hésitaient pas à charmer les clients.

Une fois que la serveuse fut partie, Draco se retourna vers Gordon:

- Que pense-t-elle de moi?

- Elle se dit que tu es trop charmant pour trainer avec... une fille comme Mione, et qu'elle aimerait te connaitre plus. Par contre elle préfère les blonds.

- Ah je le savais que cette apparence ne m'aiderait pas côté filles, ragea Draco

- Bon Malfoy ferme la, de toute façon tu ne seras comme ça que peu de temps, je vais vite te sortir de là.

- Chouette, au moins je ne serai plus obligé de vivre avec une fille comme toi.

Hermione soupira et ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là. _"Il ne changera jamais de toute manière."_. Après un dernier regard langoureux à la serveuse, ils sortirent tous les trois et rentrèrent à l'appartement. Hermione ne cessait de dire qu'ils étaient en sécurité seulement chez elle. et Drago ne cessait de répliquer qu'elle était jalouse qu'il puisse attirer toutes les filles qu'il voulait avec n'importe quelle apparence. Gordon, épuisé par ces deux là, alla faire une sieste dans la chambre d'Hermione.

A peine étaient ils rentrés que la sonnette retentit. Draco se leva, ouvrit la porte et sourit face à la personne qui se trouvait là:

- Aurevoir Calvin.

Et il referma la porte brutalement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, mais il n'avait pas confiance en ce moldu qui se croyait tout permis.

- C'était qui?, demanda Hermione.

- Une erreur.

Hermione en profita alors:

- Tu sais maintenant que j'ai lu ton journal intime je ne doute plus sur le fait que tu es innocent et gentil Malfoy. Je pense savoir ce qui se passe, mais je veux d'abord le confirmer à l'aide d'un livre, lui dit elle d'une traite en espérant qu'il ne voit pas le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Oh Granger, que c'est gentil. Gordon avait raison sur nous deux. D'ailleurs tu es en manque d'adrénaline, lui demanda-t-il. Veux-tu que je t'en donne à ma manière Granger?

Il s'avança alors vers Hermione, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

- Calme tes ardeurs Malfoy je ne comblerai pas le manque que tu as. Et puis j'avoue moi aussi je préfère les blonds.

Elle avait dit ça sans réfléchir, et Draco en profita, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura:

- C'est vrai? Alors on se retrouvera quand j'aurais ma vraie apparence.

Puis il se recula, lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'affala sur le canapé. Hermione entendit son cœur battre la chamade, _"voyons Hermione, tu t'en fous de Malfoy il ne te satisfera jamais assez, il n'est qu'un sale fils de riche, mais un beau fils de riche faut avouer.."_ De son côté, Draco n'en menait pas large, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire des avances à Granger, il l'avait trouvé mignonne le rouge aux joues, gênée...et il n'avait pu retenir sa pulsion.

Ils furent tiré chacun de leur pensée quand une personne fit son apparition dans la pièce. Hermione eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'elle reçut un sort l'empêchant de bouger. Malfoy se leva et reconnut alors son père, entouré de quatre mangemorts.

- Alors la sang de bourbe, on se retrouve. C'est toi qui détient le fils des deux personnes que j'ai tué n'est ce pas? Je le veux et tu vas me le donner, cria-t-il.

- JAMAIS, cria à son tour Draco.

C'est alors que Lucius le vit, mais ne le reconnut pas bien sûr. Malheureusement Draco n'avait pas de baguette et ne pouvait se défendre. Gordon apparut, apeuré par les cris. Il courut vers lui, en pleurs.

- Ah le voilà! Allez on vous emmène tous les trois, on ne veut pas de témoins. et puis, toi tu peux nous servir à d'autres choses, avait il dit à l'adresse d'Hermione un sourire pervers sur les lèvres...

- NON, cria Draco.

Il sentit la rage monter en lui et donna un magistrale coup de poing à son père....


	4. Changement de plan

Sauvé par l'ennemie

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire.

Rating: K+ pour l'instant.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**: Changement de plan

La réponse fut immédiate. Deux des quatre mangemorts lancèrent un sortilège _« doloris »_ à Draco, qui se tordit de douleur.

Tu le regretteras, répliqua Lucius calmement.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que Gordon, Draco et Hermione étaient enfermés. Hermione avait été mise à part dans une autre pièce, pour que les mangemorts puissent s'amuser à leur aise avec elle. Quant à eux, Gordon ne parlait pas et Draco était toujours sur le sol, en colère contre son père. Ce fut cependant Gordon qui brisa le silence:

- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle.  
- Non.  
- Ce n'était pas une question. J'ai entendu ton père et je sais que nous sommes dans les cachots de ton manoir, sais tu comment en sortir?  
- Ces portes sont protégées par de la magie noire. On ne peut les ouvrir qu'à l'aide d'un sortilège et donc d'une baguette. Malheureusement nous n'en avons pas.  
- Hermione en a une qu'elle cache toujours très bien sous ses vêtements. Je l'entends depuis tout à l'heure, elle lance tout un tas de sort pour sortir.  
- Tu veux dire que... tu l'entends d'ici?  
- Fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris Draco, j'ai un don et...

Gordon se mit à pleurer bruyamment et laissa sa phrase en suspends. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait son visage impassible.

Draco s'en voulut:

- Excuse moi si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal...

Gordon sourit: - On t'a tellement répété que tu étais méchant... Du coup tu penses toujours que tu dis quelque chose de mal. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je m'en veux.... Un peu avant que mes parents soient tués, j'ai entendu les pensées de ton père et.... Je n'ai quand même pas pu les sauver..

Gordon éclata en sanglots au souvenir de ses parents. Il cacha sa tête entre ses mains et se laissa aller pour la première fois. Draco, ne sachant que faire, s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras:

- Tu n'aurais pas pu les sauver de toute façon. Tes parents doivent être content que tu sois encore en vie et ils n'aimeraient pas te voir dans cet état. Sois fort pour eux.  
- Tu penses à ta mère n'est ce pas? C'est ce que tu te répètes quand tu sens les larmes monter? Tu sais, personne ne peut connaître mieux que moi l'âme de quelqu'un. Je peux te dire que tu es quelqu'un de bien, malgré quelques défauts et une éducation bien ancrée. Tu n'es pas comme ton père. Et cela grâce à ta mère. Il faut juste que tu en sois convaincu toi même.

Draco essaya de retenir les larmes à l'évocation de sa mère. Il était heureux qu'une personne, comme Gordon, lui dise qu'il n'était pas méchant. _« Je dois lui faire honneur »_

- Quel est le sortilège qu'il faut lancer Draco?  
- Tout en pensant que tu ne veux faire que du mal en sortant d'ici, il faut jeter le sort _« Aguamento Hocoris »_.

Draco vit alors Gordon fermer les yeux. A quelques pièces de là, Hermione entendit: _« c'est moi Gordon, écoute moi, pour ouvrir la porte il faut que tu lances le sort « Aguamento Hocoris » mais il faut que tu n'aies que des pensées noires! » _

Hermione était épatée par le don que Gordon avait, mais pensant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de l'admirer elle se mit face à la porte, pensa de toutes ses force qu'elle voulait tuer Lucius Malfoy et lança le sort.

La porte s'ouvrit à sa plus grande surprise.  
_« Gordon, dis moi où vous êtes, j'arrive »_. Il tapa alors un grand coup contre la porte de leur cachot et Hermione les repéra de suite.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la même manière et Gordon lui sauta dans les bras. Draco, qui était assez gêné par ces marques d'affection, ne lui fit qu'un signe de tête.

- Malfoy, puisque nous sommes dans ton manoir, j'aimerais aller dans le bureau de ton père pour éventuellement trouver un livre sur la magie noire qui pourrait m'aider dans mon enquête.  
- Granger tu es DINGUE! Il faut sortir d'ici et vite! Nous n'allons pas visiter tranquillement le manoir alors que des mangemorts seront activement à notre recherche!  
- Il me FAUT ce livre! Tu ne vas pas vivre caché toute ta vie? Il faut que je t'innocente et pour cela j'en ai besoin.  
- Granger, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait te donner un bon livre sur la magie noire. Alors ôte toi cette idée de la tête et sortons d'ici. On ne peut pas transplaner du manoir ni de ses alentours , je connais un passage secret qui nous mènera dans les jardins. De là je peux appeler mon balai pour nous échapper...  
- Très bien, comme tu veux. Mais si jamais je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherche dans un mois, c'est à dire à Noël, je te ramène au ministère.

Draco hocha la tête, et se mit en route. Hermione prit la main de Gordon et le suivit. Il marchait vite, et elle avait du mal à le suivre. Mais elle ne lui aurait montré pour rien au monde qu'elle était plus faible que lui. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans les jardins et Draco les amena dans une petite cachette situé au milieu de quatre arbres. Il murmura:

- Il ne faut pas parler très fort, le manoir est beaucoup surveillé et j'imagine qu'il y a trois ou quatre mangemorts dans les jardins. La fenêtre là bas, c'est ma chambre. Donc Granger, lance le sort pour que mon balai arrive.  
- Mais Malfoy, nous ne tiendrons jamais à trois sur ton balai..  
- Voyez vous ça, Granger a peur de voler, répliqua Draco le sourire au lèvre. Allez c'est encore mieux que sur un dos d'hippogriffe c'est promis.

Hermione aurait juré qu'il lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Cependant il avait raison elle n'avait pas le droit de se dégonfler maintenant. Elle lança donc le sort: _« Accio Balai de Malfoy »_. Quelques secondes plus tard le balai volait dans les airs dans leur direction. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas très ordinaire de voir un balai voler tout seul et un mangemort fut alerté:

- ALERTE, il y a quelqu'un dans les jardins!

Drago ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il monta sur son balai, porta Gordon et le mit devant lui. Quant à Hermione, elle restait pétrifiée devant le balai.

- GRANGER ON N'A PAS LE TEMPS MONTE TOUT DE SUITE.

Il lui tendit la main. Hermione l'attrapa et s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces, ce qui fit sourire Drago.

- Malfoy arrêtes de sourire bêtement au fait que j'ai peur, et décolle vite fait d'ici.

Ils s'envolèrent alors à toute vitesse. Hermione ferma les yeux, ne voulant regarder en bas, mais elle les rouvrit rapidement quand elle vit que Draco faisait des zigzags. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait quand elle vit un sort la frôler de justesse. Elle se rendit alors compte que trois mangemorts les visaient. Cependant Draco était très habile et les évitait tous. Au bout de quelques minutes ils étaient hors de portée et en sécurité. Ils volèrent encore une ou deux heures, sans dire un Draco se posa dans une petite prairie.

- Voilà, alors c'est quoi ton plan maintenant Granger?  
- Nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part c'est évident. Je pense qu'il faut que l'on aille à Poudlard, le temps que je t'innocente et que l'on puisse combattre ces mangemorts.  
- Il y a juste un seul problème dans ton plan, qui suis-je? Tu crois qu'ils vont m'accepter? Ils ne vont pas se renseigner sur moi pour voir si Donovan existe vraiment? Et tu ne peux faire entrer aucun moldus je te ferai dire...  
- Crois moi, c'est Macgonagal la directrice. Elle me fait confiance et ne posera aucune question si je le lui demande. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi d'y aller ne t'inquiètes pas...  
- Pourquoi miss-je-sais-tout ne serait pas contente de retourner dans son école chéri?, demanda ironiquement Draco.

Hermione ne jugea bon de répondre et s'assit un moment car ses jambes tremblaient encore sous le coup de la peur du vide.

- Granger je t'ai posé une question.

Gordon sourit alors et répondit à la place d'Hermione:

- Car Calvin lui manque.

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles:

- Gordon... ça ne se fait pas de dire les pensées de tout le monde à voix haute.  
- Granger, pourquoi est ce que tu t'acharnes à rester avec ce moldu? Il n'en vaut pas la peine  
- Ah oui? _« une fille comme moi »_ vaut peut être mieux que lui?  
- Exactement! Il est du genre à te délaisser pour son boulot, il est égoïste, alors que toi... Toi tu... aides tout le monde! Tu es trop gentille et dévouée.  
- Voyez vous ça, un Malfoy qui fait un compliment. Hé bien merci. Mais je vais peut être te dire quelque chose qui va te choquer: je l'aime. Bien que tu ne connaisses pas ce sentiment tu peux peut être comprendre que je ne peux le quitter comme ça sur un coup de tête...  
- Excusez moi, interrompit Gordon timidement. J'entends des personnes, pas loin d'ici, ils sont à notre recherche. Il faut s'en aller.  
- Très bien, alors je propose que l'on transplane jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. De là nous nous rendrons à Poudlard, c'est d'accord?

Draco hocha la tête, prit la main de Gordon et celle d'Hermione. Ils transplanèrent tous les trois vers ce petit village non loin de l'école. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le château, Gordon resta émerveillé.

- C'est magnifique, s'écria-t-il.  
- Tu vas y faire ta rentrée dans quelques années, lui répondit Hermione.  
- Tout dépends de la personne qui va m'adopter.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais eut de la peine pour lui. Ils se rendirent directement au bureau de la directrice. Mais ils n'avaient pas le mot de passe et ils entreprirent donc d'attendre devant la statue de croiser quelqu'un. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mcgonagall arriva.

- Dieu soit loué! Des élèves m'ont prévenu que des inconnus étaient dans les couloirs. Je suis rassurée de voir que ce n'était que vous Miss Granger.

Puis elle observa Draco et Gordon:

- Qui est-ce?  
- Gordon est un enfant dont j'ai la charge, vous en avez peut être entendu parler, ses parents ont été assassiné. Et lui, c'est Donovan, un.. ami mais s'il vous plait ne posez pas plus de questions. J'ai une faveur à vous demander.  
- Très bien miss Granger, je ne peux refuser cela à ma plus brillante élève. Êtes vous en danger?  
- Oui, des mangemorts nous ont kidnappé, ils voulaient Gordon. Et j'aimerais rester ici avec eux le temps que tout cela s'arrange.  
- C'est d'accord, je vais vous montrer vos appartements. Ce n'est pas à Poudlard qu'il manquera de la place rassurez vous.

Elle les emmena alors au troisième étage, où un salon communiquant avec une chambre et une salle de bain étaient à leur disposition.

- Très bien, je vais mettre un elfe à votre disposition pour vous faire à manger, je ne veux pas perturber les élèves avec trois nouvelles personnes dont un enfant. Je ne vous interdis pas de sortir, seulement limitez vous en dehors des heures de cours. Je dois y aller, n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, ils visitèrent un peu les lieux. Gordon se jeta sur le petit lit de la chambre et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. En effet, il était déjà 21h et la journée avait été remplie.

- Malfoy, demain matin je vais faire un tour dans la bibliothèque pour chercher un livre dans la réserve. Tu pourras surveiller Gordon?

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et s'assit dans un des fauteuils. Il semblait réfléchir.

- On dirait que tu t'en fous que je puisse t'innocenter! Ça te concerne pourtant, je ne te comprends pas vraiment à ta place je..  
- Ecoute Granger, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas d'amis, pas de famille et rien d'autres qui pourraient me donner une raison de vivre. Donc effectivement je m'en fous un peu, qu'on me condamne c'est tout ce que je mérite.  
- Si tu voulais vraiment être condamné tu ne m'aurais pas suivi et tu ne nous aurais pas sauvé quand on était au manoir. Peut être que maintenant ta vie n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux mais tu vas finir par découvrir de nouvelles choses. Si tu deviens tel que Gordon te décrit, tu auras des amis, une femme, des enfants et une superbe vie! Tu ne peux pas passer à côté de tout ça, tout le monde mérite de vivre une vie comme ça.

Tout en disant cela, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et lui tenait la main. Mais Drago la retira immédiatement:

- Comme la vie que toi tu vis avec Calvin...


	5. La jalousie est un vilain défaut

Sauvé par l'ennemie

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire.

Rating: K+ pour l'instant.

* * *

Chapitre 5: La jalousie est un vilain défaut

Rappel: Tout en disant cela, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et lui tenait la main. Mais Draco la retira immédiatement:

- Comme la vie que toi tu vis avec Calvin...

Draco se leva précipitamment, lui souhaita un rapide "bonne nuit" et alla se coucher. Hermione réfléchissait. _"Même si j'aime Calvin, je ne suis pas pour autant heureuse avec lui..."_ Elle pensa alors à Harry et au fait qu'elle devait déjeuner avec lui le lendemain. C'était trop dangereux, c'est pourquoi elle lui écrivit une lettre:

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis désolée mais nous ne pourrons pas déjeuner ensemble. Je suis à Poudlard en ce moment, car je pense que Gordon y sera en sécurité et puis j'avoue que l'école me manquait... Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère? On se verra un autre jour._

_Tu me manques, bisous_

_Hermione_

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé du fait que des mangemorts l'avaient enlevé. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Hermione versa quelques larmes avant de s'endormir dans le canapé, exténuée. Mais elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle sentait quelque chose lui caresser la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit avec surprise Draco.

- Désolée, tu avais une larme sur ta joue, répondit Draco assez gêné. Pourquoi tu as pleuré?  
- Je ne sais pas.. Mais tu ne t'es pas levée pour venir essuyer mes larmes non?  
- Oh ça va, ne sois pas agressive comme ça. Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rejoins dans le lit, tu n'as quand même pas peur que j'en profite??? Et puis j'avais faim, nous n'avons presque pas mangé hier, et je ne suis pas le seul à avoir faim. A vrai dire c'est le ventre de Gordon qui m'a réveillé.

Hermione sourit. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient oublié de manger. Ce qui lui fit penser à Ron, lui qui ne ratait jamais un seul repas. Mais cette fois, elle réussit à retenir les larmes.

- Je n'ai pas peur que tu profites que l'on dorme dans le même lit car je sais me défendre et..  
- De toute façon, je ne profiterai jamais de toi, la coupa-t-il un air de dégoût affiché sur le visage. On va chercher à manger alors?

Hermione soupira et lui dit de la suivre. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs couloirs, ils arrivèrent alors devant le cadre qui cachait la cuisine. Ils entrèrent et virent quelques elfes qui nettoyaient. Mais quand ceux ci les aperçurent, ils s'arrêtèrent:

- Que voulez vous jeunes maitres?, dit l'un deux en s'inclinant.  
- Nous voudrions, du lait, du jus d'orange, des pancakes, des crêpes, des gaufres et du chocolat.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, regarda Draco et éclata de rire:

- Nous ne sommes que trois tu sais!

Draco acquiesça: - Quand je dis que j'ai faim, c'est que j'ai très faim Granger.

Les elfes s'affairaient déjà à leur préparer tout ça. Hermione avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts et observait Draco. Comment faisait-il pour avaler tout ça sans avoir un énorme ventre? Il était parfait, même avec son tee shirt on pouvait remarquer qu'il était musclé...

- Granger ?

Draco s'était rapproché dangereusement et la regarda un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- On dirait que tu as faim de moi... Mais on devra attendre que je reprenne mon apparence compte tenu de ta préférence envers les blonds, continua-t-il.

Hermione rougit et essaya de construire une phrase cohérente:

- Je me demandais juste comment tu fais pour avoir un corps... comme ça avec tout ce que tu manges.  
- C'est très simple. Je fais du sport. Tu pourras en faire avec moi demain si tu veux.  
- Ah oui mais je suis nulle en sport tu..  
- Ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompit il.

Il embarqua alors tout ce que les elfes lui donnèrent et ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Gordon dormait toujours et ils décidèrent de ne pas le réveiller. Il mangera demain.

Hermione regarda Draco manger une quantité énorme de nourriture tandis qu'elle, ne mangea qu'un pancake et une gaufre.

- Allez Granger il faut aller se coucher maintenant, tu dois être en forme demain.

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil et se coucha. Hermione le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et prit soin de mettre une certaine distance entre eux.

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle fut surprise d'être seule dans la chambre. Elle se rendit dans leur petit salon et vit Gordon et Draco en train de manger, ou plutôt de se « goinfrer ». Draco ne lui adressa qu'un seul regard, dont elle ne perçut pas le sens. Ce fut Gordon qui engagea la conversation, la bouche pleine.

- Chalut Mione. Viens manger avec nous, il y a des toasts et de la confiture!  
- Oh je n'ai pas très faim. Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque..  
- Au fait Granger, j'ai envoyé la lettre que tu as écrit à Potter.  
- Comment oses-tu fouiner dans mes affaires Malfoy??? Ton surnom de fouine te va très bien.  
- Tes affaires? Elle était sur la table je te signale! Et puis il fallait l'envoyer au plus vite, puisque votre déjeuner devait être dans deux heures. Mais la prochaine fois, tu te débrouilleras toute seule.

Il se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, tout en claquant la porte.

- Mione tu l'as blessé...  
- Je sais... Mais c'est dur de perdre les vieilles habitudes. Je vais m'habiller et je me rends à la bibliothèque. Ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec Mal... Draco?  
- Non j'adore parler avec lui il est très gentil et il me comprends.

Hermione ne souhaita pas répondre, de peur de s'attirer à nouveau les foudres du garçon.

Quand elle arriva à la bibliothèque. Madame Pince l'a reçu chaleureusement:

- Oh miss Granger quelle joie de vous revoir! Que faites vous là?  
- Poudlard me manquait et j'ai des recherches importantes à faire. Seule cette bibliothèque peut m'aider... Puis-je me rendre dans la réserve?

Madame Pince hésita un instant mais accepta tout de même, ayant confiance en Hermione.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle s'y trouvait quand elle tomba sur un énorme livre entièrement noire. Il avait pour titre _« Tous les sortilèges et potions de magie noire »_. Elle commençait à le ranger dans son sac quand elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches et un corps se coller à elle. Cette personne se pencha vers son oreille pour lui chuchoter « bouh ».

Hermione se retourna et fit face à.. Malfoy. Elle frissonnait et avait honte d'admettre qu'elle avait aimé être aussi proche de lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malfoy? Et où est Gordon?  
- Mcgonagall est venue le chercher, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'expliquerait au déjeuner. Je m'ennuyais donc je suis venu te voir. Ça te dit qu'on aille faire un peu de sport? Les élèves sont en cours, nous avons le parc...

Hermione s'apprêtait à refuser, mais quand elle vit la moue suppliante de Draco, elle accepta. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils s'échauffèrent en courant dix minutes. Seulement Hermione trouvait cela suffisant. Essoufflée elle s'était déjà mis en position couchée.

- Granger, nous n'avons pas encore commencé que tu te couches déjà! Allez debout.

Ils firent des abdominaux, des pompes et toutes sortes d'enchainements. Hermione n'en pouvait plus et sentait que sa tête tournait. Draco fronça les sourcils:

- Que se passe-t-il? Ça ne va pas?  
- Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce matin Malfoy...  
- D'accord on arrête alors, je ne veux pas que tu t'évanouisses quand même.

Il lui fit un sourire sincère, ce qui déstabilisa Hermione. _« Je ne m'y ferai décidément jamais à un Malfoy gentil. »_ Ils se rendirent alors dans leur appartement. Là se trouvait une table avec un couvert pour deux personnes et un plat. Une lettre se trouvait sur l'assiette d'Hermione:

_Miss Granger,_

_J'ai découvert que le garçon que vous gardez était Gordon Stundon. Connaissant sa grande capacité à la magie, je trouvais cela dommage qu'il reste là, la journée à rien faire. Je l'ai donc confié à notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui s'occupe d'accroitre ses capacités._

_J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. Gordon sera de retour ce soir au diner._

_Amicalement, Professeur Mcgonagall._

Hermione s'inquiéta un peu de laisser Gordon à un inconnu mais décida de faire confiance au professeur. Elle expliqua brièvement à Drago pourquoi Gordon n'était pas là puis ils mangèrent en silence, tout en se regardant discrètement de temps à autre. Une demie heure plus tard, Hermione engagea la conversation:

- On ne sort pas d'ici, les élèves sont tous dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Ça te dit qu'on fasse un jeu Malfoy?  
- Tout dépends du jeu Granger, répondit Draco.  
-On peut se faire un « baccalauréat » c'est un jeu moldu. On choisit plusieurs thèmes, tels que « prénom », « métier » « nom commun » « verbe » etc... Et en fonction de la lettre que l'on aura pioché nous devons trouver un mot qui commence par cette lettre. Le premier à avoir rempli tous les thèmes dit « Top » et on compte les points. On y jouait tous les soirs avec Harry...  
- Dis donc, on doit s'éclater avec vous dans les soirées.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, et prit cette réponse pour un « oui » de la part de Malfoy. Elle fit apparaître une coupe et y jeta des papiers qui contenait chacun une lettre de l'alphabet.

- Allez, t'écris les thèmes que j'ai dit tout à l'heure et on commence. J'ai pioché la lettre S...

Le jeu commença alors et Hermione s'aperçut que Malfoy y mettait du sien il était concentré et remplissait chaque case. Au bout de quelques minutes:

- Top Granger.  
- Ok, alors métier?  
- Strip teaseur.  
- Soigneur. Nom commun?  
- Sexe.  
- Le savoir. Verbe?  
- Séduire.  
- Succéder. Personnes célèbres?  
- Sonia

Hermione souleva un sourcil, exaspérée:

- Qui est-ce?  
- Une strip-teaseuse très connue dans les bars sorciers.  
- Malfoy, est-ce que tu peux cesser de penser à ça? Aucun de tes mots...  
- Tu n'aime pas mes mots? J'ai choqué miss-je-sais-tout? J'aime bien ce jeu finalement.

Mais avec le regard que Hermione lui lançait il soupira:

- Ok je vais mettre des mots sérieux comme toi.

Ils continuèrent alors à jouer une bonne heure. Et à la grande surprise d'Hermione, c'est Draco qui gagna. Puis il décida d'aller faire une sieste et Hermione commença la lecture du livre emprunté à la réserve.

En fin d'après midi, elle reçut la visite du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui ramenait Gordon.

- Hermione?, demanda le professeur.

Elle le regarda, se demandant comment il pouvait savoir qui elle était. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux:

- Dean??? Je ne savais pas que tu étais professeur ici! JE SUIS RAVIE DE TE REVOIR!

Elle lui sauta alors dans les bras, ravie de revoir une personne. Draco sortit de la chambre, alerté par les cris d'Hermione. Mais quand il la vit dans les bras du jeune homme, il retourna directement dans la chambre en claquant la porte.

- Il n'est pas très accueillant je suis désolée, soupira Hermione.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai été ravi de te revoir également. On pourra se reparler?  
- Mais bien sûr!! A demain!

Quand Dean fut reparti, Hermione et Gordon s'installèrent dans le canapé. Gordon lui expliquait ce que lui avait appris le professeur aujourd'hui quand Draco sortit de la chambre précipitamment. Il ne les regarda pas, il avait l'air furieux. Il se dirigeait directement vers la salle de bain et claqua à nouveau la porte.

- Mione, pourquoi les gens ressentent de la jalousie des fois? Je ne connais pas trop ce sentiment...  
- De la jalousie? On la ressent quand on aime une personne et que l'on a peur de la perdre, qu'un autre personne nous la prenne. Bien sûr c'est un sentiment idiot, mais on ne peut le contrôler. Pourquoi me demandes tu cela?  
- Comme ça...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco sortit, torse nu. Hermione resta bouche bée et rougit _« mais quel corps »_... Elle réalisa alors que Gordon pouvait savoir ce qu'elle pensait et quand elle vit qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, elle l'empêcha de parler tout en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

- Granger tu connais la liberté d'expression? Laisse Gordon parler voyons, déclara Draco le sourire au lèvre.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et retira sa main. Gordon leur sourit et répondit simplement:

- J'allais seulement dire que Mione a pensé exactement la même chose que toi ce matin quand tu l'as vu en chemise de nuit.


	6. La prophétie d'un enfant

Sauvé par l'ennemie

Je tiens à remercier Fan0190, P.Y et Cradoss pour leur gentille review qui m'ont encouragé à mettre ce chapitre =D Merci merci!!!

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire.

Rating: K+ pour l'instant.

* * *

Chapitre 6: La prophétie d'un enfant

Rappel: - Granger tu connais la liberté d'expression? Laisse Gordon parler voyons, déclara Draco le sourire au lèvre.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et retira sa main. Gordon leur sourit et répondit simplement:

- J'allais seulement dire que Mione a pensé exactement la même chose que toi ce matin quand tu l'as vu en chemise de nuit.

Hermione rougit à l'idée que Draco ait pu la regarder, ELLE la sang de bourbe. Quant à lui, il eut d'abord un air étonné puis un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage, plutôt fier de ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

- Dites, j'ai faim! On mange?

Gordon avait brisé le silence qui s'était installé, ce qui ramena à la réalité Draco et Hermione.

Deux semaines passèrent. Les jours se ressemblaient, Gordon passait ses journées à contrôler et développer ses dons. Hermione lisait tous les matins des livres sur la magie noire et l'apres midi elle jouait avec Draco ou faisait du sport. Malgré des activités passés ensemble, ils ne parlaient plus beaucoup. En fait c'est surtout Draco qui ne parlait pas. Et puis Hermione passait ses soirées avec Dean. Cette après-midi là, elle était optimiste:

- Malfoy!!! Dans une semaine c'est Noël et j'avance à pas de géants pour te sauver! Je pense que dans deux semaines nous pourrons retourner au tribunal pour t'acquitter.  
- Ok.

Hermione souleva un sourcil:

- Cache ta joie surtout.  
- Granger, on en a déjà parlé. Je m'en fous.  
- Qu'est ce que t'as en ce moment?? Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus?? Si tu fais aucun effort pour parler aux autres c'est sûr que tu n'auras jamais d'amis.

Draco la regarda un instant, la colère se lisait dans ses yeux. Mais voulant éviter une dispute, il jeta violemment son livre sur la table et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Hermione resta immobile quelques minutes, ne comprenant décidément pas du tout le comportement de Draco. Elle se dit qu'elle demanderait à Gordon pour savoir si c'était de sa faute. Puis se décida à écrire une lettre à Calvin:

_Mon cher Calvin,_

_Comment vas tu? As tu remarqué que je n'étais plus chez moi ces derniers temps? Je ne pense pas, __tu m'as peut être oublié avec ton boulot... Je dois t'avouer que je réfléchis beaucoup à propos de nous en ce moment... Je ne pense pas que l'on a la même idée de ce que doit être une vie de couple. Ne crois tu pas que l'on devrait tout arrêter maintenant? _

Elle s'arrêta d'écrire un moment. Elle se trouvait lâche de le quitter par lettre... Elle effaça donc les dernières phrases et finit la lettre ainsi:

_Je dois t'avouer que je réfléchis beaucoup à propos de nous en ce moment... J'aimerais qu'on en parle quand je reviendrai chez moi. Tu me manques, je t'embrasse_

_Ta Mione adorée_

A ce moment là, Gordon fit son entrée dans la salle commune:

- MIONE! Aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à désarmer Dean rien qu'avec la pensée!!!!

Il sautait partout, et sa joie était communicative. Hermione le serra dans ses bras:

- Félicitation! Tu es déjà un très grand sorcier, je suis fier de toi!  
- Tu crois que mes parents sont aussi fiers de moi?, demanda Gordon tristement.  
- Oui j'en suis sûre.  
- Il faut que je l'annonce à Draco!

A l'évocation de Draco, Hermione resta plongée dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas Gordon lui demander où il était:

- Hé Mione! Tu m'entends??  
- Oui excuse moi tu disais?  
- Je te demandais où était Draco, mais dis moi d'abord ce qui te tracasse, bien que j'en ai déjà une idée...  
- Tu sais... je trouve Draco distant avec moi, ça me perturbe, j'ai vraiment besoin de me confier, de parler, d'être proche de quelqu'un en ce moment. Mais lui il m'évite.. Sais tu pourquoi??  
- Il n'est pas très bien dans sa peau en ce moment. Tu passes tes soirées avec Dean, il se sent délaissé, il pense que tu fais tout pour l'innocenter au plus vite pour ne plus le voir. Et puis j'ai intercepté certaines de ses pensées qui me font peur... Il pense que quand tu l'auras innocenté tu ne lui parleras plus jamais. Il ne veut pas se rapprocher de toi si c'est pour que tu le laisses tomber après. Mione s'il te plait ne le laisse pas tomber!! Je veux que vous restiez tous les deux... Si tu fais ça, je ne le verrais plus...

Gordon avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle le serra un peu plus dans ses bras:

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Il est dans la salle de bain.

Il se dirigea donc vers la porte de la salle de bain et toqua tout en criant:

- DRACO DRACO!! Faut que je te dise quelque chose!!!

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte:

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gordon?  
- J'ai désarmé Dean rien qu'avec la pensée!!  
- C'est génial!!!!!!

Draco le prit dans ses bras à son tour. Il semblait sincèrement fier de lui. Et plus aucune trace de colère ne subsistait sur son visage.

- Ça se fête, s'écria Hermione.

Elle appela alors un elfe de maison, et commanda un diner.

Ils passèrent la soirée à parler des exploits de Gordon. Hermione en était à son troisième verre de Whisky pur feu quand Dean frappa à la porte:

- Hey salut Mione! Tu ne veux pas passer la soirée avec moi?

Il avait un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, ce qui irrita Draco. Mais ce dernier fut ravi en entendant la réponse d'Hermione:

- Non je suis désolé je reste avec Donovan, j'ai prévu de passer une superbe soirée avec lui.

Dean était déçu et partit sans un mot de plus. A 23 heures, Gordon tombait déjà de fatigue, il alla se coucher.

Draco et Hermione se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes:

- Alors que veux tu faire pour passer une superbe soirée avec moi?  
- Ce que tu veux...  
- Mmm ne me dis pas ça.

Il avait un sourire coquin, ce qui fit rire Hermione. Elle riait tellement qu'elle loupa sa chaise pour s'asseoir et tomba à la renverse. Draco s'approcha en vitesse, inquiet. Mais il fut soulagé de voir qu'Hermione continuait à rire.

- Dracoo, j'ai mal au doooos... Fais moi un massage!!  
- Tu as trop bu Granger, tu ne me demanderais jamais ça sinon.  
- S'il te plait allez!

Elle avait pris des yeux de chiens battus et Draco ne put résister. Il soupira:

- Ok, je te fais un massage!

Hermione se releva alors et sauta de joie. Elle se coucha sur le ventre dans le canapé, souleva son débardeur, et détacha son soutien gorge. Draco sourit:

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir si mal que ça...

Tout en disant cela, il s'était rapproché. Il réfléchissait à la position qu'il devait prendre. Il tenait à laisser une distance respectable entre eux. Il s'accroupit alors à côté du canapé et commença à la masser. Seulement Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille:

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu ne peux pas me faire un bon massage si tu mets un mètre entre nous. Viens sur moi.

Draco hésita un instant, mais se dit que quand Hermione avait bu il ne valait mieux pas négocier. Il s'assit sur elle, en essayant de rester concentré sur le massage. Apparemment il massait bien car Hermione gémissait de temps à autre:

- Mmm ça fait du bien Draco, je ne ressens plus aucune douleur...

Au bout de dix minutes, Hermione avait les yeux fermés. Il se dit qu'elle devait dormir.. Tout en continuant à la masser, il lui fit un bisou dans le bas du dos, puis en fit un au dessus.. et continua à couvrir sa colonne vertébrale de bisous. Il se ressaisit alors. _« Qu'est ce que tu fais? Toi aussi t'as trop bu tu te mets à faire des bisous à une sang de bourbe »_ Il s'arrêta alors brusquement et entreprit de se relever, mais Hermione se retourna de manière à se retrouver face à lui. Elle lui sourit:

- Merci pour ton massage.... et tes bisous.

Elle se releva alors un peu, mit ses bras autour du cou de Draco et lui fit un petit bisou sur la bouche. Elle regarda alors sa réaction, et quand elle vit qu'il n'en avait aucune, elle l'embrassa alors plus longtemps et passionnément. Draco répondit au baiser. Quand leurs langues s'entrelacèrent, il mit fin au baiser:

- Non c'est mal tu as trop bu tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais..  
- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai assez bu pour oser t'embrasser, mais pas assez pour être vexée si tu me rejettes...

Draco lui sourit, il la trouvait mignonne à cet instant avec une moue boudeuse. Il l'embrassa alors et se coucha sur elle. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il laissait ses mains se balader sur son ventre. Il s'attaqua à son cou en l'embrassant puis en traçant un chemin avec sa langue. Il entreprit alors d'enlever le débardeur d'hermione pour se retrouver face à un magnifique soutien gorge. Comme celui ci était déjà détaché il l'enleva. Pendant que sa main gauche massait doucement son sein gauche, il embrassait, et mordillait l'autre. Hermione gémissait. Celle ci lui enleva son tee shirt:

- Tu es magnifique Draco...

C'est alors qu'il se figea net:

- Non... Donovan est magnifique.

Il se releva brusquement, _« je suis bête, elle est attirée par le physique de Donovan, pas le mien... »_ Hermione s'approcha de lui et se colla à son torse nu. Il frissonna au contact de ses seins contre lui:

- Draco... Tu sais ton corps est toujours le même, à part qu'il est bronzé. Je te trouve aussi magnifique quand tu as l'apparence du grand Malefoy.

Hermione lui fit un bisou sur la joue et se recoucha dans le canapé, apparemment épuisée. Draco réfléchissait toujours. Il se dirigea vers la table pour se servir un verre de whisky pur feu. Quand il se retourna, Hermione dormait déjà. _« Crois moi si j'avais mon apparence, tu ne serais pas en train de dormir à l'heure qu'il est »_ A cette pensée, il sentit qu'il était encore excité après avoir été aussi proche d'Hermione. Il la souleva du canapé, la ramena dans son lit et prit une douche froide. Il la rejoignit alors dans le lit, en mettant comme d'habitude une distance entre eux. Seulement hermione en avait décidé autrement, et se colla à lui. Elle était encore seins nus et Draco était gêné. _« pitié je ne pourrais jamais dormir » _

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla en première. Elle sentait le souffle de Draco et toutes les images de la soirée lui revenait en mémoire. Elle était étonnée de l'audace qu'elle avait eu. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle le trouvait attirant, l'avait embrassé et s'était collé à lui... _« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça??? Est ce juste l'alcool?? »_ Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Draco se réveiller. Quand elle le regarda, elle vit que lui, regardait plus bas. Elle rougit instantanément en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait rien en haut. Elle se leva en vitesse:

- Pervers!!!!

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Draco souriait, il repensait à la soirée d'hier et se demandait si elle avait été sincère. Il s'en voulait d'avoir céder, il ne devait pas se rapprocher d'elle, il était sûr d'être triste quand elle ne lui adressera plus la parole.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Draco, elle continuera à te parler même quand tu seras innocenté.

Gordon était là et le regardait fièrement.

- J'espère que tu as raison Gordon! Allez viens on va manger.

Ils étaient donc dans le salon et s'apprêtaient à manger quand Draco vit une lettre sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et lut ce qu'Hermione avait écrit à Calvin. Il sentit son coeur se serrer _« Tu me manques je t'embrasse »_... Il ne cessait de relire cette phrase et sa colère montait. Il dit à Gordon qu'il allait faire un tour et sortit.

Quand Hermione arriva dans la salle commune elle fut étonnée de ne pas trouver Draco:

- Il est allé faire un tour, il était jaloux et très en colère que tu ais écrit une lettre à Calvin.

Hermione sourit, Gordon était franc et même si ça pouvait la mettre mal à l'aise, elle trouvait cela utile.

- Jaloux de quoi? Je veux quitter Calvin...  
- Mais ça, il ne le sait pas.

Hermione soupira, elle décida d'avoir une conversation avec Draco pour mettre les choses au clair.

- C'est bientôt Noël Gordon, nous irons acheter des cadeaux à Pré-au-lard tu es d'accord?  
- Oui!!!!!!!!!!!! ce sera mon premier Noël sans mes parents.. Et le premier avec mes parents adoptifs.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue quand Dean entra dans la pièce:

- Salut vous deux! Mc Gonagall veut vous parler, Donovan est déjà dans son bureau!  
- D'accord, merci Dean.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et prit Gordon par la main. Elle avait peur de ce que la directrice allait lui dire. Quand ils arrivèrent dans son bureau, Draco ne lui adressa aucun regard. Il se contentait de fixer le sol comme si celui ci était passionnant.

- Bonjour Miss Granger et Gordon! Asseyez vous je vous prie. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est d'une très grande importance. Cela fait un moment que j'hésite à vous en parler. Mais Gordon est le premier concerné et je pense que vous êtes en mesure de savoir.  
- Qu'y a-t-il? Gordon est en danger?  
- En quelques sortes. Voyez vous, j'ai découvert une prophétie... Et je pense que Gordon est directement concerné. Je vous la fais écouter:

**Une nouvelle force maléfique fera son apparition, en menaçant le monde moldus et sorciers. Seul un enfant né un 28 août avec des dons incroyables sera en mesure de tuer cette force avant qu'elle ne change le monde en mal.**

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Gordon semblait ravi d'être utile, mais Hermione avait peur:

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant!! Nous ne devons pas le mettre en danger comme cela!!! Mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi les mangemorts voulaient le kidnapper.  
- Miss Granger je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est pour cela que je le prépare depuis un mois à affronter cela. Nous devons faire avec, surtout si c'est le seul à pouvoir vaincre cette force.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes puis ils sortirent. Hermione était en colère.

- Mione ne t'en fais pas pour moi! Et puis vous serez à mes côtés pour m'aider n'est ce pas?  
- Bien sûr, nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais tu le sais bien!!!  
- Je dois aller prendre mon cours avec Dean! Aurevoir mes parents adoptifs adorés, à ce soir!

Quand Gordon fut parti, les deux jeunes gens se dirigeaient vers leur appartement. Draco ne disait toujours rien et Hermione n'en pouvait plus de retenir ses larmes.

- Ca ne va pas Mione?

A ces mots, Hermione fondit en larmes. Non seulement il l'avait appelé Mione mais il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

- J'ai peur pour Gordon... Je ne veux pas le perdre je m'y suis attaché! Et puis... Toi tu ne m'adresses plus la parole...  
- Ecoute Granger, Gordon est fort, il a des dons, et nous l'aiderons, tu crois vraiment qu'il risque quelque chose? Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons prudent. Et la deuxième raison que tu as donné n'est pas valable.  
- Si elle est valable! Je tiens à toi et tu changes d'humeur tout le temps, un jour tu m'embrasses, un jour tu m'évites!  
- Je suis désolé, disons que je m'énerve vite... Je vais essayer de changer.

Elle sanglotait encore dans ses bras, il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il lui murmura alors à l'oreille:

- Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi.


	7. Noël et ses festivités

Sauvé par l'ennemie

Rating: K+ pour l'instant.

Disclamer: Tout est à J.K Rowling ^^

Merci merci pour les reviews. J'ai remarqué que beaucoup aimait quand Hermione a bu! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 7: Noël et ses festivités.

Hermione rougit à la remarque de Draco et s'arrêta de pleurer. Elle se retira de ses bras et lui dit:

- Je voulais aller à Pré-au-Lard avec Gordon pour les cadeaux de Noël, mais je crois que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui...

- Cesses de le couver comme ça, il nous a prouvé à plusieurs reprises ce dont il était capable, il pourrait très bien localiser si quelqu'un de mal intentionné était dans les parages.

- Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque Malfoy, tu ne peux pas comprendre, je n'accepterai pas de perdre quelqu'un que j'aime comme...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, Draco s'était retourné, il avait la tête baissée et elle remarqua qu'il avait les poings serrés. Elle recula de plusieurs pas quand il cria et qu'il donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur. Il cria à nouveau, mais cette fois de douleur. Il se retourna alors vers elle, la rage se lisant sur son visage: il hurla:

- GRANGER! Crois tu que ça ne me ferait rien de perdre Gordon?? Le seul qui me comprends, qui croit en moi comme le faisait ma mère? T'es comme tous les autres, en fin de compte. Tu crois que je suis quelqu'un d'insensible qui ne ressent rien... Tu ne supportes pas les discriminations contre ceux qui ne sont pas pareils comme les sangs purs et impurs, ou contre les elfes mais tu fais exactement pareil avec moi!!! Tu me mets de côté parce que tu me JUGES, parce que tu es persuadée que je n'ai pas de coeur alors que j'en ai UN je suis HUMAIN comme toi!

Hermione eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que Draco avait déjà ouvert violemment la porte juste à côté d'eux. Il courait... Et Hermione s'en voulut énormément, elle ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas de coeur... Pourtant elle ne bougea pas, elle savait qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille quand il était en colère.

Elle consacra alors sa journée entière dans la salle sur demande avec trois bouquins de magie noire. Elle approchait du but... Non seulement elle avait trouvé pourquoi Draco avouait le meurtre de sa mère sous véritasérum alors qu'il n'est pas coupable, mais elle avait aussi trouvé un moyen de contrer cela et de prouver devant tout le tribunal qu'il était innocent.

En fin d'après midi, elle décida d'aller se promener, et trouva Draco assis au bord du lac. Les genoux repliés, et sa tête entre les bras, Hermione sentit qu'il s'était calmé mais qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Draco?

- …

- Je sais que tu m'en veux... Je suis venue m'excuser. J'étais triste et en colère à propos de la prophétie et mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je peux te jurer que je sais qui tu es vraiment, même si parfois c'est dur de l'admettre...

- …

Il ne disait rien, mais il avait tout de même relevé la tête pour regarder Hermione.

- Tu me pardonnes?

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Hermione sentit les larmes monter:

- S'il te plait! Nous sommes tous en danger, nous devons nous soutenir les uns des autres.

- Je te pardonne pour cette fois.

Hermione était tellement contente qu'il ait passé l'éponge qu'elle lui sauta dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Hey doucement Granger.

Il remit ses cheveux en place et Hermione remarqua sa main:

- Mais tu n'as pas soigné ta main!!, s'écria-t-elle.

- Je te ferais dire que je n'ai pas de baguette, comment veux tu que je la soigne?

Elle prononça alors deux-trois formules, et en moins de cinq minutes il avait retrouvé sa main.

- Merci, allez viens on va manger.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans leur petit salon. Gordon était déjà rentré. Il sautait partout:

- Je suis utile!! Je peux combattre le mal!!!, criait-il en courant tout autour du canapé.

- A ce propos, Gordon, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller à Pré-au-Lard c'est trop dange...

- MIONE s'il te plait, je veux y aller! Nous ne sommes pas en danger, j'ai des super dons!!

Draco rigola à la remarque de Gordon.

- Allez Granger, nous serons prudents! Et puis j'en ai marre aussi d'être tout le temps à Poudlard.

- Bon c'est d'accord, soupira-t-elle.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent donc tous les trois au village voisin. Hermione avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils devaient rester tous les trois. Pour lui faire plaisir, Draco et Gordon l'accompagnèrent alors dans une librairie, tandis qu'elle alla avec eux au magasin de Quidditch. Ils avaient passé toute la matinée à faire toute sorte de magasins, à s'arrêter devant chaque vitrine... Hermione s'exaspérait du fait que toutes les choses belles étaient trop chers pour elle. Elle acheta cependant une montre à Calvin, ce qui énerva Draco qui ne dit plus un mot pendant une demie heure.

Mais Gordon en avait marre de marcher, ils s'arrêtèrent alors à un petit restaurant, où ils mangèrent comme quatre. A sa grande surprise, c'est Draco qui paya.

- Tu as des sous... Donovan??

Draco sourit à l'entente de son prénom d'emprunt.

- Oui... Hermione. J'ai préféré retirer tous les sous de mon compte au moment où ma mère a été assassiné. Je me doutais que mon père me les retirerait si j'osais le défier.

Il se pencha alors vers Gordon et lui demanda quelque chose qu'Hermione ne put entendre. Gordon le fixa alors un moment en souriant. Draco lui répondit par un hochement de tête, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Tu vas où Donovan? Attends nous!! Nous devons rester tous les trois!!

- Je reviens dans cinq minutes promis!

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Pourtant au bout de cinq minutes il était déjà de retour. Hermione soupira, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il n'avait pas respecté ce qu'elle leur avait demandé, qu'il aurait pu se faire attaquer etc... Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il souriait à chaque remarque.

Le réveillon de Noël arriva vite. Un bal était organisé pour l'occasion et ils y étaient conviés. Hermione était dans la salle de bain depuis trois heures déjà, dont deux heures trente passés à se regarder et à se demander si elle était bien comme cela. Les garçons décidèrent donc de se préparer dans la chambre, de leur côté.,Quelques minutes avant l'ouverture du bal, Draco décida de faire sortir Hermione de la salle de bain. Il frappa à la porte:

- Allez Granger, nous allons être en retard!!!

- Partez déjà, je vous rejoindrai.

Draco soupira: _« ah les filles... »_. Gordon et lui se rendirent donc devant la grande salle. Les élèves étaient déjà là. Ils n'étaient plus surpris de les voir, Macgonagall leur avait dit de ne pas leur poser de questions. Les rumeurs allaient donc bon train. Cependant les filles gloussaient au moindre regard que Draco leur lançait. Il était assez fier de l'effet qu'il faisait, même s'il n'avait pas son apparence d'origine. C'est alors qu'Hermione arriva. Elle avait une longue robe noire, simple, un peu décolleté, qui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Elle n'avait pas mis une tonne de maquillage, seulement un peu de fard à paupière argent et du crayon noir. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, en une cascade de boucles organisés. Elle était naturelle et c'est ce qui séduisait Draco. Il détailla son visage: sa bouche qu'il avait adoré embrasser quelques jours auparavant, ses joues rosies, son petit nez retroussé, ses grands yeux bruns qui le regardaient... Qui le regardaient? _« oups ça doit faire trop longtemps que je la regarde »_ se dit-il:

- Granger tu es magnifique

Il accompagna cette phrase d'un sourire charmeur, et lui tendit sa main.

- Merci.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la grande salle, décorée pour l'occasion. Pleins de petites tables étaient disposées sur les côtés, dont une qui avait trois chaises. Ils s'installèrent là. Les assiettes étaient déjà remplis, mais ils n'y touchèrent pas. Les préfets en chef ouvraient le bal avec une valse. Hermione les regardait évoluer, nostalgique de ses années à Poudlard. Draco, lui, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune fille. Cependant Gordon le tira de sa contemplation en lui chuchotant:

- Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas si tu l'invites à danser pendant la soirée.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et Draco sourit. Gordon avait tout compris. Comme d'habitude. Après avoir fini leurs assiettes, Draco se leva et tendit une main à Hermione.

- Mademoiselle? Accepteriez vous de danser avec le plus bon danseur que la planète ait connu?

Elle était exaspérée par sa prétention, mais elle accepta tout de même avec un grand sourire. Il s'agissait d'une valse et Hermione n'était pas sûre d'elle. Draco l'attira contre lui, déposa une main sur sa hanche et prit son autre main. Il la guidait dans chaque pas, elle avait juste à se laisser aller, ce qui la rassura. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux pendant toute la danse. _« Je me sens tellement bien »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle aurait voulu que la danse ne se termine jamais, elle ne pensait plus à rien, à part suivre Draco dans ses pas. Mais la chanson était finie et une autre, plus douce, retentit. A la grande surprise d'Hermione, Draco lui sourit et mit ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Il la rapprocha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- Ca ne te dérange pas si on danse un slow?

- Non.

Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère et le cœur de Draco manqua un ou deux battements. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle sentait le parfum agréable de son cavalier. De son côté, Draco ferma les yeux pour profiter à fond de l'instant présent. Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Quand la danse fut fini, quelqu'un tapota sur l'épaule de Draco.

- Puis-je danser avec ta cavalière?

C'était Dean. Draco tourna la tête vers Hermione et vit qu'elle souriait:

- Ouais, lui répondit il sèchement.

Il rejoignit alors Gordon à la table et ne cessa d'observer le couple que formait Dean et Hermione. « C'est la première fois que je me sens tellement bien avec une personne, enfin je découvre ce que c'est l'amitié... » C'est à ce moment que Gordon éclata de rire. Draco le regarda se tordre de rire sans savoir pourquoi:

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gordon? Qui te fait rire comme ça?

- Toi..!!

- Je n'ai rien dit pourtant!

- Non effectivement tu n'as rien DIT!

Et il explosa à nouveau de rire. La soirée passa à une vitesse affolante pour Hermione, qui dansait et s'amusait avec Dean. Et de son côté, Draco s'ennuyait fermement. Voyant que Gordon était fatigué, il décida de rejoindre leurs appartements avec lui. Il rejoignit Hermione pour la prévenir. Elle en était à son cinquième verre et riait aux éclats à une blague de Dean.

- Gran... Hermione! Gordon est fatigué, nous allons dormir.

- Oh? déjà! Mais la soirée commence à peine!!!

- Il est une heure du matin Mione!

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire et essaya tant bien que mal de faire un pas vers Draco. Sentant qu'elle allait tombé, il s'approcha d'elle, elle lui fit un grand sourire et dit:

- J'adore quand tu m'appelles Mione, Dra...

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase que Draco l'embrassa. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour faire taire Hermione et ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille à Dean. Quand il mit fin au baiser, il vit qu'Hermione était plus que surprise. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il lui prit le bras et l'emmena dehors. Dean leur courut après:

- Donovan, pourquoi tu l'as empêché de parler? Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé? Vous êtes ensemble?

- Oui.

- QUOI??

- Tu es sourd en plus.

- Mais Hermione ne me l'a pas dit!!!

Dean se tourna alors vers elle pour lui demander de confirmer, mais elle n'avait rien écouté et se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fermés, tout en chantonnant. Il soupira.

- Bon tu nous laisses maintenant! Elle est saoul à cause de toi. Aurevoir Dean.

- Et Draco emmena Hermione à leur appartement. Gordon s'y trouvait et dormait déjà à poings fermés.

Hermione continuait de tourner, de danser, de chanter. Visiblement elle avait adoré ce bal.

- Granger il faut dormir maintenant!

- Oh? déjà? Je ne suis pas fatiguée! Viens danser avec moi!

Elle lui refit une moue boudeuse et l'obligea à danser avec elle, au milieu du salon. Seulement elle avait tellement bu qu'elle dansait n'importe comment et entraina Draco dans sa chute. Évidemment, au lieu de crier qu'elle avait mal, elle éclata de rire. Draco sourit, il n'aimait pas quand elle avait bu, en revanche il adorait la voir rire.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue, lui souhaita un joyeux Noël et ferma les yeux. _« Y'a deux minutes elle voulait danser et elle dort déjà! »_ Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, touchant sa joue, là où quelques minutes plus tôt elle lui avait déposé un bisou.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla, alertée par les cris de joie provenant du salon. Elle avait un mal de tête atroce et ne se souvenait pas de toute la soirée du réveillon de Noël. Elle se leva difficilement et arriva au salon. Gordon déballait les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu. Hermione lui avait offert un bracelet qui changeait de couleur selon l'humeur de celui qui le portait, Gordon lisait la signification de chaque couleur:

- Jaune = malade, noir= en colère, bleu= heureux, vert= déterminé, violet= triste, rouge= amoureux... OH merci Mione c'est un super cadeau!!!

Il lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue et déballa les cadeaux que Draco lui avait offert. C'est à dire un livre ayant pour titre « Qu'est ce qu'il faut dire ou ne pas dire pour ne pas rendre les gens mal à l'aise » et un livre de magie sur le don de legilimancie. Il lui a offert également un balai adapté à son âge, ainsi qu'un tee shirt avec écrit _« Je suis un héros »_. Hermione était abasourdie par tous les cadeaux que Draco avait offert à Gordon.

- Granger!! Merci pour le cadeau mais il ne fallait pas!! Comment as tu su que je voulais le tout dernier balai?

- N'oublies pas que nous avons quelqu'un avec nous, qui nous connait mieux que quiconque.

Et elle fit un clin d'oeil à Gordon. Elle se dirigea alors vers ses cadeaux. Elle ouvrit d'abord celui qu'Harry et Ginny lui avaient offert, il contenait des chocolats, ainsi qu'un livre _« Comment trouver le garçon parfait »_ Elle sourit. Harry n'avait jamais aimé Calvin... Elle reçut une écharpe tricotée main, de la part de madame Weasley. Et puis elle fut surprise de trouver trois autres cadeaux. Le premier contenait un balai, le mot qui l'accompagnait disait _« pour que la prochaine fois qu'on soit en danger de mort, ta peur de voler ne vienne pas tout gâcher »_. Le deuxième cadeau contenait le livre qu'elle voulait absolument dans la librairie mais qui était malheureusement trop cher pour elle. Et le troisième cadeau était un magnifique bracelet d'argent, pour lequel elle avait flashé dans une vitrine mais qui coutait toute une vie de salaire. Le bracelet était également accompagnée d'un mot _« Parce que rien n'est trop cher pour toi.»_

Elle savait bien évidemment que ces cadeaux venaient de Draco. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle se mit à pleurer. Draco s'approcha alors.

- Mais?? Pourquoi tu pleures? Ca ne te fait pas plaisir??

- Si! Bien sûr que si idiot! Ce sont des larmes de joie. Jamais on ne m'avait offert d'aussi beaux cadeaux... Tu n'aurais pas du dépenser tout ça pour moi... Merci! Merci de tout mon coeur.

Draco était heureux que ses cadeaux l'aient touchées.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, en voulant m'innocenter, je te devais bien ça.

_« Bien sûr ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'aime bien qu'il m'a offert ça, c'est seulement parce qu'il avait une dette »_. Elle se sentit triste à cette idée, mais comme elle pleurait déjà, Draco ne s'en aperçut pas.

- Tu ne m'en veux plus alors d'être parti cinq minutes à Pré au lard?

- Non!! merci!!

Quelques jours passèrent, Hermione les passait dans la salle sur demande à avancer dans son projet. Le matin du 28 décembre, elle sauta sur le lit et réveilla Draco:

- Draco!!! Je vais t'innocenter j'ai fini tout est prêt j'ai préparé ce que j'allais dire et faire pendant le procès...


	8. Le procès

Chapitre 8: Le procès

Rappel: _Quelques jours passèrent, Hermione les passait dans la salle sur demande à avancer dans son projet. Le matin du 28 décembre, elle sauta sur le lit et réveilla Draco:_

_Draco!!! Je vais t'innocenter j'ai fini tout est prêt j'ai préparé ce que j'allais dire et faire pendant le procès..._

- Dean garde Gordon pendant que nous partons. Mais avant cela viens avec moi dans la salle de bain.

Draco eut un sourire pervers qu'Hermione ne rata pas;

- Ne te fais pas d'idées, je te redonne seulement ton apparence.

Il retrouva alors ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris bleus, ainsi que la blancheur de sa peau. Ils se rendirent à Pré-au-lard pour ensuite transplaner. En chemin ils ne rencontrèrent heureusement personne.

- Attends Granger, ne viens pas avec moi. Je vais me rendre tout seul. Je ne veux pas que l'on t'accuse de m'avoir aidé à m'évader. Viens juste au procès pour témoigner c'est d'accord?

- D'accord.

Il lui fit un bisou sur le front et lui adressa un dernier sourire.

Après s'être rendu, le procès avait été programmé pour le lendemain 11h. Hermione cogitait toute la nuit, elle se répétait sans cesse ce qu'elle devait dire, faire, et surtout pas oublié. Elle ne dormit que très peu et c'est donc une Hermione très fatiguée mais heureuse qui entra au tribunal.

- Accusé Draco Malfoy, levez vous. Vous êtes ici pour le meurtre de votre mère, des parents du petit Gordon ainsi que pour votre évasion.

Draco se sentait seul et nerveux, il ne voyait toujours pas Hermione qui aurait du témoigner.

- … Vous aviez avoué, sous véritasérum, le meurtre de votre mère. Votre avocat est...

- Je suis là.

Hermione venait d'entrer dans la grande salle.

- Hermione Granger, Monsieur le juge. Avocate de monsieur Malfoy depuis ce matin.

- N'êtes vous pas auror?

- C'est exact je suis auror mais j'ai également mon doctorat en droit.

- Très bien la séance peut commencer. Je vous écoute.

Hermione s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et fit un sourire discret à Draco, pour le rassurer.

- Il est vrai que monsieur Malfoy, ici présent, a avoué après avoir bu du véritasérum. Seulement voyez-vous, un jeune legilimens et porteur d'autres dons, Gordon, a affirmé que quand Mr Malfoy est sous véritasérum, son esprit n'est plus le même. De plus, après avoir sondé son esprit, l'enfant a été catégorique: ce n'est pas Malfoy junior le coupable. Connaissant les dons incroyables de cet enfant, je ne doutais alors plus de son innocence. Seulement je sais que cela ne suffirait pas à l'innocenter. J'ai alors fait quelques recherches. Qui pourrait bien vouloir qu'il soit accusé? Son père bien sûr, puisque d'après monsieur Malfoy junior c'est lui le coupable. J'ai étendu mes recherches à... la magie noire. Et ce que j'ai trouvé est incroyable. Il existe une potion qui change l'esprit d'une personne, en réaction avec du véritasérum. Ainsi nous pouvons choisir d'injecter une potion qui rendra la personne incapable de dire la vérité mais surtout s'accuser lui même. J'ai bien sûr décidé de vous prouver tout cela. Puis-je vous prendre pour exemple monsieur le juge?

Draco regardait Hermione fixement, il la trouvait incroyable. Elle était sûre d'elle, et enchainait les phrases comme si elle avait récité toute la nuit. Le juge hésita un instant:

- Que voulez vous me faire?

- Je vais d'abord vous faire boire du véritasérum. Je vous poserai une question, vous y répondrez. Une fois les effets passés, je vous donnerai une autre potion, celle qui peut changer l'esprit, et je vous redonnerai à nouveau du véritasérum. La même question vous sera posée. Et vous verrez que vous ne répondrez pas la même chose.

- C'est d'accord.

Elle lui tendit alors un gobelet de véritasérum. Il but et attendit la question:

- Monsieur le juge, avez vous assassiné Narcissa Malfoy?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Voilà. Maintenant attendons quelques minutes que les effets se dissipent.

Pendant les quelques minutes, Hermione commençait déjà à préparer d'autres gobelets de potion. Elle adressa à nouveau un sourire discret à Draco, et se tourna vers le juge.

- Maintenant buvez cette potion.

Elle lui tendit un autre gobelet. Il but avec une grimace. Puis elle lui donna à nouveau du véritasérum.

- Monsieur le juge, avez vous tué Narcissa Malfoy?

- Oui.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Tous étaient abasourdis par la découverte de la jeune fille.

- J'ai donc trouvé un antidote contre cette potion de magie noire. Je ne donnerai pas les détails, mais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à la faire.

Elle tendit alors un gobelet à Draco et un au juge.

- Voilà avec cela, les effets sont dissipés. Nous pouvons maintenant commencer le vrai interrogatoire de Monsieur Malfoy.

Draco prit du véritasérum, et était impatient de prouver à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas un assassin.

- Monsieur Malfoy, avez vous assassiné votre mère?

- Non.

- Les parents de Gordon?

- Non.

- Êtes vous capable de tuer?

- … Non.

Les juges sortirent alors tous de la salle pour délibérer. Hermione se dirigea vers Draco:

- Tu es incroyable Granger..... Merci.....

- De rien, ce fut un réel plaisir.

Ils se sourirent et attendirent le retour des juges. Il se fit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bien. Votre défense a été de qualité monsieur Malfoy, nous retenons que vous n'êtes pas un assassin. Et votre père est recherché activement.

Hermione était heureuse, elle avait réussi...

- Cependant, continua le juge, nous vous condamnons à un mois de prison à Azkaban pour votre évasion.

Hermione se leva d'un bond;

- Non!!! Ce n'est pas de sa faute... C'est moi qui l'ait aidé à s'évader, je l'ai obligé!!!

Draco était choqué, elle n'aurait pas du dire ça. Un mois de prison à Azkaban serait, certes, dur pour lui mais il aurait pu enduré ça après tout ce que la jeune fille a fait pour lui.

- Excusez moi miss Granger? Dans ce cas, cela change tout. Je ne vous envoie pas à Azkaban puisque vos raisons étaient pour servir le bien mais je vous démets de vos fonctions d'avocat et d'auror.

Draco restait sans voix tandis qu'Hermione courait vers la sortie en pleurs. Il la rattrapa et la serra dans ses bras:

- Tu aurais du me laisser à Azkaban. Je sais à quel point tu aimais ton travail, je m'en veux maintenant. Tout est de ma faute... Je comprends si tu ne veux plus me parler.

- Idiot! Je ne t'en veux pas. Et je ne regrette rien je sais que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Je vais juste mettre du temps à m'y faire.

- Merci Hermione. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Draco. Elle lui sourit tout en l'essuyant:

- A toi d'avoir une vie heureuse maintenant.

Et ils restèrent là pendant un moment, à se regarder, se sourire, pleurer, mais surtout à profiter de l'instant présent.

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant Malfoy?

- Franchement je n'en sais rien, je pense que mon père me recherche à l'heure qu'il est. Si ça ne dérange pas Mcgonagall j'aurais aimé rester à Poudlard avec Gordon.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Seulement maintenant que je ne suis plus auror je n'ai plus la garde de Gordon... Il va être en danger si on le confit à quelqu'un d'autres!!!

- Tu es sûr que ton ancien supérieur ne sera pas compréhensif?

- Je ne sais pas... Et Harry va m'en vouloir!!! Il faut que j'aille le voir, en même temps je demanderai à mon supérieur si je peux garder Gordon et puis on retourne à Poudlard c'est d'accord?

- D'accord, allons-y tout de suite.

A peine arrivés dans le couloir du ministère de la magie concernant les aurors, qu'Harry leur tombait dessus, il hurla:

- Comment as tu pu me faire ça à moi Hermione?? Tu m'as menti! Tu m'as trahi! Je n'aime pas ta vision de l'amitié!

- Mais il était innocent je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme cela!

- Ca ne te concernait pas!!! Ce n'est pas ton boulot Hermione! C'est une sale petite fouine arrogante, prétentieuse, qui nous a insulté, snobé, rabaissé pendant 7 ans! C'est un mangemort!!!

Draco grimaça à la description qu'Harry faisait de lui. Mais il décida de ne rien dire, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation, par respect pour Hermione.

- Harry! Ce n'est pas un mangemort! Ce n'était peut être pas mon boulot mais avec des personnes comme toi qui jugent sans connaître, nous ne sommes jamais mieux servi que par soi même. Avoue que toi ça ne t'aurait rien fait qu'il soit enfermé à Azkaban tout en sachant qu'il était innocent!!! Il est peut être arrogant, prétentieux, sûr de lui, mais tout le reste c'est à cause de son père! Quand on grandit avec celui qui est votre modèle et qui vous met en tête des idéaux, forcément tu es obligé de suivre jusqu'à un certain point. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre cela, ce n'est plus la peine que l'on se parle.

Elle avait dit tout ça, d'une seule traite. Hors d'elle, elle ne laissa pas Harry répliquer et était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir devant la porte de son supérieur. Harry lança un regard noir à Draco et s'en alla. Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione sortit du bureau et rejoignit Draco:

- Il ne veut pas que je reste avec Gordon, par contre il veut bien qu'il reste à Poudlard pour sa sécurité... Nous allons à Poudlard et je vais récupérer mes affaires...

- Non!! Restes à Poudlard avec nous!!

- Non, ça me fera du bien de retrouver mon appartement, Calvin, et je pense que je vais reprendre des études...

Draco soupira: _« Je l'avais presque oublié Calvin... »_ Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de suivre Hermione pour se rendre à Poudlard. Ils décidèrent d'aller expliquer tout à Mcgonagall. Celle ci fut d'abord surprise de voir Draco Malfoy, mais elle accordait toute sa confiance à Hermione et décida de redonner une chance à l'ex serpentard. Ils sortirent rapidement, pressé de revoir Gordon:

- Merci Granger! Sans toi je ne serai pas ici.

- Mais de rien MALFOY.

A peine rentré dans la salle commune, Gordon leur sauta dessus:

- Oh Draco! Tu as ton apparence, tout s'est bien passé? Je suis tellement content!

Mais quand il vit les têtes qu'ils faisaient il s'inquiéta:

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Gordon, je dois partir d'ici, j'ai perdu mon travail, je n'ai plus ta garde. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je viendrai vous rendre visite très souvent et Draco reste avec toi.

Gordon écarquilla les yeux et des larmes commençaient à se verser:

- Je vous voulais tous les deux à mes côtés pour combattre, tu vas me manquer Mione.

Il la serra dans ses bras, et Draco les rejoignit.

- Je serai là pour combattre à vos côtés c'est promis.

Quelques heures plus tard, ses affaires étaient prêtes et elle leur fit ses aurevoir:

- A bientôt mes amis...

Draco lui adressa un sourire timide, et Gordon la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras. Elle partit en vitesse, ne voulant pas pleurer à nouveau devant eux.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle souffla. Elle était heureuse d'être de retour. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, voulant prendre un bon bain relaxant. Quelques instants plus tard, une lettre arriva. Avec un peu d'appréhension elle lut:

_Chère Hermione,_

_Harry m'a tout raconté. Je t'avoue qu'au départ j'étais très en colère mais tu es ma meilleure amie et je te connais. Tu es intelligente, et réfléchie je te fais confiance si tu l'as fait tu avais tes raisons. J'essaye de convaincre Harry mais crois moi c'est difficile tu le connais! J'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt... Je suis là pour toi si tu as envie de parler. Tu es et resteras toujours ma meilleure amie._

_Ginny_

Hermione sourit, _« j'ai une amie exceptionnelle »_. Son moral était remonté grâce à une simple lettre. Elle téléphona à Calvin et fut surprise qu'il accepte de la rejoindre le soir même. _« pour une fois qu'il ne travaille pas. »_ Quelques heures plus tard, il se trouvait là devant elle. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Ce fut donc Calvin qui fit le premier pas, il l'embrassa. _« Rien à voir avec les baisers que Draco donne »_...

- Hermione, pourquoi ne m'as tu plus donné de nouvelles?

- C'est une longue histoire je suis désolée. Tu viens t'asseoir nous devons parler.

- Parler de quoi?

- De nous! Nous nous voyons jamais, je passe après ton travail...

- Tu ne vas pas reparler de ça!

- Si! parce que ça me touche! J'ai besoin d'attention , d'affection et je n'en ai pas avec toi!!

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux qu'on arrête là? Tu es avec l'autre gars de la dernière fois c'est cela?

- Ce n'est qu'un ami. Mais effectivement je veux qu'on arrête là.

Calvin se leva d'un coup, marmonna quelque chose et s'en alla sans un seul regard vers elle. Hermione se sentit triste de l'avoir quitté comme ça. _« Mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Draco avait raison, Calvin n'est pas fait pour moi. Oh mais pourquoi je parle encore de Draco? »_

Le lendemain, elle préparait ses papiers d'inscription pour recommencer des études en septembre. Jusque là il fallait qu'elle trouve un travail temporaire et cela l'angoissait. Elle reçut une lettre de Gordon et Draco:

_Notre chère petite Mione,_

_Nous espérons que tu penses à nous, autant que nous pensons à toi. (Draco ne voulait pas que je mette cette phrase mais je sais qu'il pense beaucoup à toi moi.) Nous nous ennuyons sans toi, cette après midi, j'ai même vu Draco jouer tout seul au baccalauréat. Donnes nous de tes nouvelles._

_Gros bisous des deux hommes de ta vie,_

_Gordon et Draco_

Hermione sourit. Gordon prenait un malin plaisir à les taquiner. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand trois hommes firent leur apparition dans son appartement, elle esquissa un geste avec sa baguette, mais un des hommes fut plus rapide:

_- Expelliarmus_!! De retour la sang-de-bourbe? Tu pensais que l'on te laisserait tranquille? Nous avons longuement hésité entre te tuer tout de suite ou te tuer plus tard. Seulement le petit tient à toi et nous pensons qu'il serait mieux que l'on te tue devant lui. Nous t'emmenons.

Il lui agrippa le bras et ils transplanèrent. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce sombre, seule.


End file.
